Jealousy
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren Jeager de 24 años es conocido en la industria de porno bajo el seudónimo de Nere Black, su ex novio Levi es Eros Grand. Ambos tuvieron una tormentosa relación que terminó muy mal. Ahora los negocios los han reunido para una nueva producción, ¿podrán sobreponerse a su pasado y trabajar sin problemas? Three shot/Ereri/Angs/Lemon/Yaoi- Para Gihei
1. Si no eres mio, no te quiero a mi lado

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, bien, aquí trayendo un pedido... igual tengo la impresión que no me quedó como debería... peeero no se preocupen, prometo traer la segunda parte y mejorar la historia (two shot). Por el momento, me dicen que les pareció?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Isayama Hajime, ya saben.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, R18, mucha angustia y sentimientos dolorosos y confusos, así que ya saben...

DEDICADO A _**GIHEI**_! DE LA PÁGINA _ **ERERI Y RIREN PERÚ**_ DE FACEBOOK, PLEASE PASEN Y DEJEN SU LIKE, ES GENIAL. HERMOSA, CREO QUE SE ME FUE LA MANO CON LOS FEELS...

.

.

 _ **"Eres eso que no es mío...**_

 _ **pero que no quiero que sea de nadie más..."**_

 _ **Caleto**_

 _ **.**_

.

-: ¿Es en serio, Anastasia? – dijo Eren, mejor conocido en el medio como Nere Black, su nombre de artista. Hermoso espécimen masculino de un metro ochenta, veintidós años, piel morena, suave y tentadora, enormes ojos verdes caribe, que resaltaban deliciosamente ante la tonalidad de su epidermis, metro ochenta y dos, y un falo de más de veinte centímetros dormido. Había incursionado en el mundo del porno hacía tres años, y finalmente, gracias a sus habilidades y belleza, al fin estaba escalando fuerte en la industria.

El objetivo de su representante, la ex porno star italiana Angela Mitzone, era abrirse paso en el mercado estadounidense, las grandes ligas, como le llamaban en el entorno, lo que se traduciría en unos jugosos ingresos de miles de billetes verdes. Eren se había hecho de abajo, y al fin tanto esfuerzo, dieta, ejercicios y sacrificio, estaban rindiendo frutos. La mujer lo miró molesta.

-: Debes ser profesional en tuti, bambino. Estamo a uno paso, después de cuesta intervenzione lo productore firmarán el contrato con Your Pleasure Two Corp, venimo peleando desde hace más de due años, y ahora tieni e verdadera oportunidachi. No sólo está en juego la tua reputazione si no mio tutela, no haga que me arrepienta – Angela siempre mezclaba un poco de su idioma natal con el español, su acento estaba fuertemente marcado.

-: No, Angela, puedo aceptar muchas cosas, pero esto no, definitivamente no – se fue dando un portazo y la representante se quedó maldiciendo en italiano. Pero no le importaba. De ninguna manera aceptaría. Ya bastante había sufrido los últimos seis meses… ¿Ya seis? Salió al café habitual para tomarse un cortado, se moría de ganas de fumar, pero había decidido dejarlo, Angela lo volvía loco con que eso sacaba arrugas y le arruinaba la piel. Pero ahora necesitaba tanto fumar.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo atendió.

-: ¿Moshi-moshi?

-: ¿Amor? ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Ja, ja, ja.

-: Ya sabes la costumbre, aaah – exhaló un suspiro inevitable - ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?

-: Sí, termino una filmación en unas dos horas, ¿te parece que nos encontremos en Jacob´s?

-: De acuerdo, te veré allí a las dos Annie, cariño.

-: Ja, ja, eres imposible, te amo, mi vida, te veo allí.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular, una foto de él y su rubia novia Annie. Hacía tres meses que salían, la había conocido hacía un tiempo en el set de filmación, era maquilladora, más que nada trabajaba en películas porno hetero, hacía unos maravillosos trabajos en los rostros de las profesionales y las no tanto. Era una mujer simple, de pocas palabras, incluso daba la impresión de parca, pero había abierto su corazón para él, lo había consolado y la pasaban bien juntos. Se preocupaba, lo cuidaba, lo apoyaba y principalmente NO era una loca castradora, controladora de mierda… no, ella era diferente, a su lado se sentía normal… Y hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba esa tranquilidad en su vida… sí, era mejor, era mil veces mejor.

Unos turistas pasaron por detrás suyo hablando en francés y sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, se giró asustado para comprobar que sólo eran extraños. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, sacó el paquete que hacía seis meses no tocaba pero que siempre llevaba consigo… y prendió el cigarrillo.

-0-

-: Louis… *merde… (*mierda) ¿Dónde está mi agua de las Cumbres Azules?

Louis rodó los ojos sin que "la diva" se diera cuenta, venía de entrenar, estaba toda sudada y cansada, ahora le tocaba sesión con la depiladora de luz pulsada.

-: Lo siento, Levi, no tenían, pero Aguas del Sur es mucho mejor.

-: ¡*Baise! (*joder) – dijo con bronca tirando la botella al piso con bronca – Tú nunca encuentras nada, tch, me voy a bañar, y es mejor que cuando salga esté lo que pido, sólo una jodida botella, Louis, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? *Crétin (*imbécil).

El hombre juraba que ese trabajo lo iba a matar cualquier día. Ser el representante, secretario, asistente y sabelo-todo de Eros Grand, era una jodida mierda. Eros Grand, el nombre artístico de Levi, un profesional famoso del medio en la industria del porno gay. Ya llevaba cerca de una década en el negocio, era un cotizado actor, que a pesar del tiempo había sabido reinventarse y cautivar a miles de seguidores, hasta tenía su propio club de fans, Los "Eros-love". Vivían mandándole regalos, y le demostraban su amor en todas las redes sociales, eventos y premieres. Si le preguntaban a él, ese culo blanco estaba sobrevaluado.

Salió bajó el ardiente sol a buscar la maldita botella de agua de Cumbres Azules, ¡era sólo agua, joder! Pero los últimos meses Levi estaba con un humor de los mil demonios. Sólo él y el ex novio conocían su verdadera personalidad. Porque en el set y frente a las cámaras podía ser la cosita más lasciva y compradora de todo el lugar. Cuando Levi se transformaba en Eros, cuando se ponía su máscara de seductor empedernido, no había Dios que no cayera arrodillado a sus pies.

Admitía que a pesar de su humor de mierda, tenía una disciplina envidiable, cuidaba su cuerpo como un templo, cumplía a rajatabla sus sesiones de bodyfitness, yoga y acuadance con perfecta sincronía. Hidrataba su cuerpo con costosas cremas, seguía un estricto régimen y se hacía tratamientos de piel con regularidad. Eso daba como resultado que nadie le diera los 30 años que tenía, después de todo con esa piel de porcelana y su cara de púber, era imposible. Su flexibilidad era asombrosa, uno de sus atributos más cotizados, sus eróticas y lascivas caras de placer, y tenía una resistencia admirable. Ahora tenía un look *badass (*chico malo), con el pelo retinto negro, el flequillo algo largo y toda la nuca y los costados rapados, todos sus músculos tonificados de tal manera que en su vientre bajo y antebrazos se marcaban a veces sugestivas venas que era una delicia de ver. Sus piernas firmes y torneadas, musculosas, remataban en dos pomposas nalgas que eran la total envidia de hasta sus colegas femeninas. Tenía un dejo de rasgos orientales que lo hacían exótico y atractivo. Pero a pesar de todo no era una persona feliz, vivía amargado, quejándose por todo, y aunque no lo admitiera, tenía un orgullo tamaño titanic, sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho. Su terapeuta le había dicho que no debía reprimir lo que en verdad sentía, pero como siempre Levi hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

Al fin en el cuarto negocio consiguió la fucking botella de mierda y volvió casi corriendo al hotel.

Luego de la sesión de luz pulsada, al fin fueron a cenar.

-: Aquí están los próximos proyectos – le dijo el hombre de ojos azules. Levi tomó las carpetas aburridamente y las revisó, había dejado debajo de todo aquella que sabría podía iniciar un cataclismo. Estaba nervioso a medida que avanzaba con la lectura. Esperando que estallara. Pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando no pasó nada. Lo único que notó es que había demorado más de lo normal en leerla.

Siempre era así, presentarle los proyectos, con una descripción de la localidad, el tiempo de filmación, los datos de la productora, el monto a cobrar y la foto de su/s compañero/s, y esperar su aprobación o rechazo. Tenían mucho trabajo últimamente.

-: Esta no – dijo dejando una que pedía un *bukkake (*sexo grupal) – el resto – que eran cinco – sí - Tomó un trago de su limonada y continuó – Encárgate de los contratos, que los tengan listos cuanto antes, oh, y diles a los de Guilty Hole, que no aceptaré por menos de cinco mil, sé que dirán que sí.

Louis anotaba todo, estaba acostumbrado a estar "siempre listo" cuando de negocios se trataba. A pesar de los malos tratos, tenía que aceptar que junto al actor había aprendido muchísimo de la industria, de conseguir contactos y cómo negociar los honorarios. Levi terminó su ensalada de rúcula, salmón y tomates deshidratados, y se retiró a descansar.

-0-

-: Ey, amor, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia desnuda entre los morenos brazos.

-: Sí…

-: ¿Aceptaste al final? – preguntó con algo de dolor que intentó que no se notara.

-: Es sólo trabajo, Annie, y necesitamos el contacto con esa firma. Además ya pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez Angela tiene razón, tengo que ser capaz de superarlo y comportarme como un profesional…

Escuchó a la mujer suspirar, mientras dibujaba figuras invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos en el bronceado pecho.

-: ¿Qué? – le preguntó Eren.

-: No lo sé… simplemente… no me gusta amor… lo siento, sabes que nunca, pero nunca te digo nada de tus trabajos, así te conocí y así te acepto… pero… con él…

-: Todo estará bien – trató de reconfortar el moreno abrazando a la chica – Es un trabajo como cualquier otro, tarde o temprano pasaría… oye, cuando termine con esto vamos de vacaciones, ¿quieres? Podemos ir a Las Vegas, o a Arkansas, o las Rocallosas… no sé, elige tú…

-: Donde sea que esté contigo está bien para mí…

Eren acarició la dorada cabellera, Annie era tan linda, tan tranquila, tan… diferente. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó casi vívidamente, como si hubiera pasado hacía segundos:

 _"-: ¡Vete a la merde, Eren! ¡*Stupide petite merde! (*Estúpido mocoso de mierda)_

 _Voló un cenicero que dio contra la pared, estrellándose y dejando un hueco, mientras caían los fragmentos por todas partes._

 _-: ¡Joder, Levi, cálmate! ¡No empieces con tu francés, la puta madre!_

 _-: ¡* Vous abandonnez votre âne, imbécile infidèle! (*Que te den por el culo, idiota infiel)_

 _-: ¡YO NO HICE NADA, JODER!_

 _Voló un vaso y Eren tuvo que agacharse para que no le diera de lleno en la cara. Finalmente terminaban a los putazos en la cama, con Eren usando toda su fuerza, porque cuando Levi se descontrolaba no había Dios que lo detuviera, agarrándolo tan fuerte de las muñecas que con seguridad le dejaría sendas marcas moradas de sus dedos. El más bajo bufaba como gato panza arriba y el moreno intentaba calmarlo, ya había recibido dos patadas furiosas en los muslos que con seguridad le dejarían un par de morados cardenales._

 _-: ¡Se terminó, me escuchaste, Levi, ya no lo aguanto más! – un par de gotas impactaron en la cara del pelinegro quien pareció reaccionar a eso - ¡Ya no quiero esto! Siempre es lo mismo… - la voz del joven se fragmentaba ante los sentimientos tan dolorosos que florecían como si de rosas negras se tratase – Nunca me crees… te amo a ti, maldición… pero nunca es suficiente… ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡RESPONDEME MALDITO, ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI?! Ya basta…_

 _Lo soltó para buscar la valija, si no juntaba fuerzas en ese momento no lo haría nunca._

 _-: ¿Qué haces? – dijo Levi acercándose, Eren vio el furioso bordó en sus muñecas._

 _-: Esto… es insalubre, nos estamos destruyendo, Levi – empezó a guardar la ropa con rapidez, mientras se refregaba la cara de tanto en tanto para secarse las gruesas lágrimas – Tú no entiendes, puedes revisar mi celular, mis tarjetas, me mandaste a seguir, ¡pusiste cámaras escondidas, por amor a Dios! Y a pesar de todo… de todo… sigues desconfiando…_

 _-: Miraste a esa perra con deseo, Eren, ¿piensas que no me di cuenta?_

 _-: Tú ves cosas que no existen, es así… pero ya… ya no importa, ya no hay forma de salvar la relación, ya no quiero intentarlo más… - entró al baño sacó su cepillo de dientes, algunas cremas, su afeitadora, fue retirando las cosas más importantes de la casa que le pertenecían. Sólo lo necesario, no tenía muchas ganas de demorarse más de la cuenta, lo que faltara lo compraría, pero lo había decidido, ya no se quedaría ni un solo día más – Nos acostamos con personas, es nuestro maldito trabajo, pero pensé… pensé que teníamos algo más aquí, algo que no tienen los otros… amor… amor de verdad… pero ya no sé… ya no alcanza…_

 _-: Si te vas… no te atrevas a volver… - Eren lo miró a través del manto de tristeza que cubría sus ojos. Le dolieron sus palabras, le dolió ver que no estaba ni una pizca afectado de su decisión, él se estaba desmoronando, su corazón estallando en mil fragmentos y ese frío hombre ni siquiera lo detenía, solo se cruzaba de brazos como esperando que terminara lo antes posible. ¿Tan poco significaba para él? ¿Todo lo que habían vivido no significaba nada acaso?_

 _Respirando con dolor terminó de armar su valija, y miró a Levi, esperando, teniendo una mínima esperanza de que recapacitara._

 _-: Me voy…_

 _-: Bien, le diré a Louis que junte tus porquerías y se ponga en contacto para llevártelas adonde sea…_

 _Ambos se miraban desde lados opuestos, con la diferencia que Eren era un manojo de nervios, de sentimientos al rojo vivo, de lágrimas que no paraban, y Levi impecable como siempre con ese aire majestuoso que le daba un halo de realeza, imperturbable. El ojiverde se giró sintiendo que no le dolía tanto alejarse si no que el otro no hiciera absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Fue el mismo pelinegro quien le abrió la puerta._

 _-: Ya lárgate – le dijo – Nadie se muere por perder una polla, tch – y luego se giró para irse a su cuarto, dar un portazo y encerrarse allí._

 _Eren salió lo más dignamente posible, todos los días por cerca del siguiente mes estuvo en un pozo depresivo espantoso. Por más que lo evitaba, en su mente se repetían todas esas hermosas palabras que había escuchado de su ahora exnovio. Cuando se enroscaba sobre él en el sillón, abrazándolo con fuerza y le susurraba muy despacio con esa voz enronquecida que lo volvía loco:_

 _"-: *Je t'aime, Eren... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... (*Te amo, Eren… te amo… te amo…)"_

 _Se habían conocido en uno de los sets, Eren lo admiraba, por lo hermoso que era, por esa sensualidad que parecía que salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel, por esos ojos grises algo rasgados, por esas eróticas poses y caras que hacía cuando filmaba. Luego aprendió que todo era una puesta en escena, que Levi muchas veces se drogaba para estar concentrado, o para lograr follar como si se le fuera la vida en ello._

 _Lo encontró un día, con una expresión tan vacía y triste, que le dolió profundamente, estaba fumando un cigarro en la terraza a pocas horas de empezar. Levi se giró cuando sin querer Eren pateó una caja detrás de él. Le sonrió auténticamente y el muchacho se excusó y luego le ofreció un poco de su botella de jugo, él aceptó. Eren se acercó y charlaron un poco. El joven había vendido su cuerpo un par de veces, tenía una historia de pobreza que resumió un poco para no causar lástima. El ojigris se interesó auténticamente en él. Logró que la productora le diera trabajo estable y en blanco ese mismo día y lo sacó de su puesto de ayudante ocasional._

 _Luego se cruzaban una que otra vez, Eren estaba hipnotizado por el más bajo, cuando lo veía en las escenas, se quedaba en un rincón mirándolo fijo, más de una vez sus miradas se tropezaron y el pequeño francés le había tirado un beso al aire o le había sonreído. Pronto intercambiaron números y terminaron teniendo sexo salvaje e increíble en un bungalow de una producción. Luego con el tiempo formalizaron, era inevitable, ambos querían llevar la relación un paso adelante. Eren no tenía celos de los modelos y actores que tomaban a Levi, sabía que sus miradas eran para él. Sólo él conocía la forma en que el pelinegro hacía el amor. Casi con timidez, con las mejillas arreboladas, abrazándolo con fuerza, susurrándole hermosas frases en ese idioma que parecía hecho de suspiros._

 _Eren quería ganar más dinero, le parecía poco lo que sacaba para el estilo de vida de su novio, y aunque Levi le dijo que no le molestaba, no quería que lo tildaran de mantenido, de manera que fue el mismo pelinegro el que lo introdujo en la industria. Eren tenía potencial, además era bisexual, por lo cual sus primeros trabajos eran con mujeres. Su novio siempre estaba presente en las filmaciones, lo ayudó a dominar sus nervios, a mejorar sus técnicas para mantener las erecciones, a entrenar su cuerpo, a no aceptar menos por sus honorarios, lo apadrinó, y le brindó todo su apoyo laboral. Eren estaba feliz, y en compensación lo ayudó a que dejara las drogas, porque Levi tomaba mucha cocaína._

 _Fue un dolor en el culo por más de cuatro meses, pero finalmente logró que estuviera limpio, a costa de noches enteras de desvelo, lágrimas, sudoración, ataques de ansiedad e insomnio. Levi rebeló entonces todas las inseguridades y todos los aspectos de su personalidad que estaban siempre dormidos con las sustancias. Comenzó terapia, y el revolver en sus heridas pasadas traía aparejados muchos momentos de tensión. Empezó a desarrollar una paranoia constante, acusando a Eren de infidelidad, sus celos fueron creciendo gradualmente, hasta que llegar al punto de que no soportaba que Eren tuviera que filmar con otros. Revisaba su celular, le imponía horarios, hizo que cortara todo lazo con sus amigos, lo dominaba completamente. El moreno aguantaba, lo amaba tanto que soportaba su comportamiento tóxico y abusivo. Pero estaba irritable debido a la presión constante lo que provocaba que explotara por cada pequeña cosa. Pronto de las palabras pasaron a los hechos, y si primero fueron rasguños, después fueron visibles morados, al principio Eren se resistía a devolver los golpes, pero con el tiempo lo hizo. Entonces supo que ya no se podía seguir de esa manera. Lo amaba, no se imaginaba amando a otra persona como él amaba a Levi, a pesar de su inestabilidad emocional y mental, lo amaba, con él conoció lo que eran las mariposas en el estómago, imaginar, desear un futuro, proyectar juntos, los primeros abrazos, saber que alguien te espera, conocer el calor de un hogar, y ahora todo estaba irremediablemente perdido…"_

Annie dormía plácidamente en la cama, y Eren fumaba en el balcón. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que superarlo, si podía follar con Levi como un colega más, lo demás estaría bien.

-0-

Eren estaba leyendo el guión de nuevo, ya se lo sabía de memoria, la escena eran dos hombres volviendo de la playa, con sus mayas. Llegaban al supuesto hotel, se suponía eran compañeros de trabajo vacacionando juntos para compartir gastos. Luego de unas cervezas, terminaban besándose y haciendo lo suyo en la cama. En realidad la producción pretendía al menos tres rondas. Una en el baño, en donde se enjabonarían mutuamente. Por supuesto, Eros Grand sería el pasivo y Nere Black el activo.

El moreno estaba por demás de nervioso, no quería admitirlo, pero más se acercaba la hora, más ansioso se ponía. Mucho tiempo había pasado, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse emocionado de verlo de nuevo. ¿Qué cara le pondría? ¿Cómo se saludarían? Annie le terminó de pintar las uñas de negro, requisito pedido por la productora, delineó y esfumó sus preciosos ojos para que resaltaran aún más. Lo notaba tenso, lo conocía bastante. Lo abrazó brevemente.

-: Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo – Es lo que Eren intentaba hacer y con un corto beso en los labios agradeció el gesto. Pero se giró para ver como Levi los miraba atentamente ¿En qué momento había llegado?, tenía una bata blanca de toalla encima, inmaculada, como cada prenda de ropa que usaba, unos anteojos de sol con gris esfumado estilo aviador, y esa sonrisa de superioridad que jamás lo abandonaba. Instintivamente Eren retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de Annie ¡Joder! Levi estaba brutal, más hermoso que nunca.

Se acercó a paso seguro, como si fuera el puto dueño del mundo.

-: *Bonjour, cher… (*Hola, querido) – Saludó amablemente – Se te ha corrido la pintura – dijo sutilmente mientras levantaba su mano y con el dedo meñique repasaba suavemente debajo de uno de los verdosos ojos, ignorando por completo a la maquilladora.

-: No es necesa-

-: Shhh… - el ojigris puso dos de sus dedos, sus yemas apenas tocando sus labios – No arruines el momento, Black… Nos vemos en un rato – agregó girándose y yéndose a hablar con el director.

-: Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour Monique, bonjour Mike, bonjour Erwin – saludaba a todos con una espléndida sonrisa.

-: Oh, llegaste Eros – Le dijo el rubio alto de ojos celeste – Te estábamos esperando, ¿quieres beber algo?

-: No, gracias…

Luego entró Louis, el empleado tenía unas profundas ojeras, venía acarreando una valija con rueditas y parecía exhausto.

-: Hola, Eren – saludó de pasada.

-: Hola, Louis, oye, ¿estás bien? Se te nota cansado…

-: Bueno, mucho trabajo como siempre… Eren, ¿sabes…?

-: ¿Qué?

-: No, no, nada, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, espero todo salga bien, nos vemos – y se fue tras su jefe, en un momento Eren creyó que estaba a punto de confesarle algo, pero evidentemente se había arrepentido. Luego ambos se perdieron en los vestidores. Eren ya estaba listo, con una bata de toalla también. No iba a admitirlo, pero verlo tan radiante lo había afectado un poco. Annie se alejó, Eren necesitaba espacio para concentrarse, no le gustó la mueca que hizo cuando vio a Levi, ni la que estaba haciendo ahora, algo en su pecho dolió, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ella se había enamorado profundamente de esos ojos verdes y hermosos. Cerró el maletín de maquillaje y caminó hasta Levi.

-: Hola, Eros, soy Annie la maquilladora, ¿vas a necesitar mi asistencia?

-: Por supuesto, *cherié (*querida). Déjame más hermoso aún, ¿puedes? – Levi sonreía pero había algo de superioridad en esa sonrisa que a ella le llamó la atención, era una mujer muy perceptiva.

El actor se sentó y ella le sacó los anteojos con delicadeza. No podía negarlo, era demasiado atractivo, esos ojos grises, esa piel blanca, pulcra, sin imperfecciones visibles. Ni siquiera necesitaba maquillarlo. Pero igual abrió su maletín.

Los ojos acerados viajaron por el cuerpo de la chica como si pudiera ver a través de la ropa. Tenía que aceptar que Annie siempre había sido una chica linda, excepto su cara de asesina serial. Pero él no iba a sentirse menos, se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, aunque no sabía que ellos tenían una relación. ¿Habrían estado viéndose antes de que él terminara con Eren? De pronto comenzó a sentirse descompuesto, no, no era momento.

-: Oh, ya te pintaste las uñas – observó la mujer, Levi sonrió falsamente y se dejó delinear los ojos. Le puso un poco de polvo en la zona T del rostro (frente, nariz mentón), para que no brillara demasiado ante las cámaras cuando empezaran a transpirar – Bien, creo que sería todo, es verdad, es una tarea muy difícil hacer lucir más hermoso lo que naturalmente lo es.

A Levi le sorprendió ese inesperado halago.

-: *Merci, cherié… (*Gracias, querida…)

-: Eros, debes ir a prepararte – le dijo Louis – Empezamos en una hora.

-: Ok… dame mi bolso…

El actor fue y se encerró en su camarín. Apenas traspasó la puerta la sonrisa se diluyó como una cucharada de sal en un vaso de agua caliente. Tenía ganas de gritar, de romper cosas, sus manos temblaban, los celos lo consumían por dentro, pero claro ya no tenía derecho de reclamar nada.

Abrió su bolso y sacó la pequeña caja negra con la sustancia blanca, el pequeño espejo y el aspirador. Si no se daba *un shot (se refiere una medida de cocaína) iba a ser imposible soportar el dolor. Luego de aspirar la gruesa línea blanca, en seguida sintió que retornaba la confianza. Su cuerpo se calmó. Sacó el lubricante y comenzó a prepararse para la filmación.

A la hora acordada, ambos actores aparecieron en el set.

-: Bien, filmaremos afuera mañana al mediodía, con el sol de la mañana – anunció el director Erwin – hoy haremos la parte del hotel y si llegamos el del jacuzzi.

-: Entendido – dijo Levi, muy relajado, abrió su bata revelando su perfecta anatomía, llena de músculos marcados, pero delgada, la piel blanca como leche que resaltaba con el resplandor de los reflectores dándole un brillo irresistible, tenía apenas una muy fina capa de aceite corporal, haciéndolo ver tentador y apetecible. Una malla de lycra se adhería a la provocativa y afilada parte media del cuerpo, con tres característicos colores: blanco, azul y rojo, típico de la bandera francesa. Caía apenas por debajo del hueso de la cadera, los costosos anteojos habían vuelto al rostro, al igual que la seductora sonrisa, su pecho trabajado y firme era algo digno de ver. Dejó caer sensualmente la bata y les habló a todos con su profunda y ronca voz – Hagamos esto equipo, por favor cuiden de mí, *merci beaucoup (*muchas gracias).

Se dirigió al lugar de inicio y pronto se le unió Eren, Erwin estaba al tanto de las reacciones de los dos, él no los había elegido, había sido la productora, y para ser honestos no estaba muy seguro que hubiera sido una decisión acertada. Bastaba ver la incomodidad que había entre ellos.

-: Bien, esto será así, entran por esta puerta a la habitación, conversando y riéndose. Luego Black comienzas a mirar con insistencia a Eros mientras éste se cambia, tú te acercas y le muestras l celular, bueno ya saben los diálogos, ¿cierto? Y empezamos, quiero muchas escenas de piel, besos, caricias, los primeros quince minutos orales, y luego vamos a una sesión intensa en la cama. ¿Ya estás listo, cierto? – le pregunta a Levi que asiente con la cabeza – Perfecto. Si necesitan tomarse un descanso me avisan. Queremos mucha pasión en esto, así que disfrútenlo, estoy seguro que entre hoy y mañana tendremos las tomas necesarias. Después de la primera hora haremos un descanso de dos y luego retomaremos. ¿Nero, todo bien?

-: Sí, Erwin.

-: Bien, ¿algún detalle más que quieran discutir antes de comenzar? – Ambos negaron – Bien, estén atentos, empezamos.

Al fin Levi se quitó los anteojos, y miró a Eren con una gran, perfecta sonrisa digna de un comercial.

-: Hagamos esto de la mejor manera, Nere. Buena jornada – era como un robot, siempre era igual cuando de filmar se trataba, era su máscara de frialdad lo que le estaba mostrando, Eren tenía un nudo en la garganta, no pudo siquiera contestar. Quería abrazarlo, quería decir que… ¿qué? ¿Qué lo había extrañado? ¿Qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? – Por cierto, linda novia te has cargado.

-: Oh, es en verdad excelente, nos amamos…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Quería darse un puñetazo a él mismo.

-: Pffff… - Levi tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para no largar una carcajada. ¿Se amaban? Que bien, era lo normal ¿no? Su madre solía decirle que nadie podría amar a alguien tan caprichoso y altanero, tenía razón, Eren lo había borrado de un plumazo de su vida. ¿Y qué? Él era el gran Eros Grand, no necesitaba de un mocoso estúpido que lo esperara con la comida lista, que lo abrazara cuando se sintiera vulnerable… no… siempre estuvo solo y seguiría igual. Pero estaba tan drogado que cuanto más dolía más parecía reírse de la situación.

-: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – La voz de Eren estaba cargada de resentimiento, Levi lo miró de reojo y volvió a taparse la boca, porque en verdad que temblaba de las ganas de carcajearse, no se podía controlar – Oye, te pregunté…

Eren se quedó estático, ahora se daba cuenta, las pupilas de Levi estaban dilatadas al máximo.

-: ¿Qué? – Lo tomó de los hombros con brusquedad y Levi le apartó las manos, poniéndose serio de repente - ¿Estás consumiendo de nuevo? – le dijo alarmado.

-: ¿Qué mierda te importa? – Respondió de mala manera – Fíjate en el culo de tu novia, que bien me cuido el mío solo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera follar contigo si no me tiro una línea? *Morveux (*Mocoso), tch.

-: ¡Silencio en el set! – anunció Erwin mientras todos ya estaban en sus puestos.

-: Juraste que no volverías a consumir… - dijo Eren apenas en un susurro.

-: Juraste que no me dejarías solo… Como ves, estamos llenos de promesas mentirosas…

Eren quiso decirle muchas cosas pero la voz de ¡ACCIÓN! de Erwin, no le dio tiempo. Levi abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, la sonrisa de Eros era abrumadora, él trató de relajarse pero la verdad era que estaba peor que al inicio.

-: ¡Ah, realmente el agua estaba taaaan deliciosa! – comenzó Eros caminando provocativamente por la mullida alfombra y quitándose las ojotas – Pero debo cuidarme del sol, le hace mal a mi piel…

Eren se perdió unos segundos hasta que la mirada insistente de Levi lo trajo de su nube.

-: Pues… tu piel es hermosa aún si no se broncea – no supo cómo recordó las pocas líneas que había practicado hasta el cansancio y que ahora estaban algo difusas en su cabeza.

-: ¿Debo tomarlo como un halago? Ja, ja, ja. Por cierto, tengo que mostrarte una cosa, un vídeo que…

-: Lo siento, lo siento, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo? – pidió Eren que ya había visto la mirada reprobadora de Erwin.

-: Vamos de nuevo, desde el inicio, Mike revisa la cámara cuatro, estaba titilando. Ilse, sube dos tonos la música por favor, vamos.

Los actores volvieron a sus posiciones.

-: ¿Puedes concentrarte? – Lo amonestó Levi – No tengo ganas de quedarme todo el maldito día grabando, tch.

-: Mis promesas no fueron mentirosas.

-: ¡Uf! Sólo concéntrate en el trabajo, ¿ok? Tú y yo no somos nada, apenas colegas, no tiene sentido hablar de otra cosa. Ahora, no cometas errores.

-: ¡ACCIÓN!

-: ¡Ah, realmente el agua estaba taaaan deliciosa! Pero debo cuidarme del sol, le hace mal a mi piel…

-: Pues yo creo que tu piel es hermosa aún si no se broncea… - Eren sonrió, podía hacerlo, era un profesional, pero entonces… ¿por qué le empezaban a arder los ojos?

-: -: ¿Debo tomarlo como un halago? Ja, ja, ja. Por cierto, tengo que mostrarte una cosa, un vídeo que te va a sombrar, ven – se sentó en la mullida cama – Mira esto.

-: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-: Un amigo tirándose a mi jardinero, ja, ja, ja… Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría…

-: ¿Follar a otro hombre?

-: No… que te follen… - sus ojos conectaron unos momentos…

-: ¿Por qué no averiguarlo? – dijo el moreno acercándose, instintivamente Levi hizo atrás su cuerpo

-: ¡Corten! Nos tomamos un receso de media hora, Nere, Eros vengan un momento.

-: *Je chie sur la merde (*Me cago en la mierda).

Erwin se encerró con ambos en un camerino.

-: Bien, a ver, muchachos, voy a ser claro y conciso, ya dejen de jugar. Todo problema personal debe quedar fuera de esta filmación, ¿Ok? Si tienen que decirse algo este es el momento, pero ya basta de hacer las cosas mal. Hay un enorme grupo de gente aquí, esperando para que den lo mejor de ustedes, ¿han entendido?

-: Relájate, cejotas – dijo Levi apoyando un codo sobre el hombro de Eren – Todo está genial entre Black y yo, ¿verdad, cher? Ahora lo haremos bien, lo sentimos.

-: Eso espero, los dejaré para que aclaren lo que sea y los espero en unos minutos en el set.

-: No, no hace falta, todo está bien ahora, vamos – dijo Levi abriéndose paso.

-: Eso espero… - agregó Erwin.

-0-

-: Bueno, podemos hacer esto, vamos, a concentrarse – dijo Levi ya un poco más serio.

-: Sí… puedo hacerte gozar…

-: No acabes antes…

-: Eso debería decirlo yo – deslizó Eren en un susurro.

-: ¡ACCIÓN!

Los diálogos se repitieron…

-: ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? – Eren se acercó y esta vez Levi estaba listo para recibirlo, seis meses sin sentir esos labios, sin sentir la lengua de ese menudo y provocativo hombre, era como una pequeña bomba de placer. Eren sitió que la piel se le erizaba, rápidamente se deshizo de la remera del más bajo, atacó su cuello, mientras sus manos atacaban sus pectorales, ¡mierda! Estaba más firme y tonificado que nunca, sus pulgares restregaron esos delicados pezones rosados y los sintió endurecerse de inmediato - ¡Ah, tienes un cuerpo muy lujurioso! – Lo empujó contra el colchón para hacer que su suave boca se deslizara por ese cuerpo soñado.

-: ¡No, detente, ey, espera! – Levi se retorcía de acuerdo a lo exigido por el guión. Pero no iba a negar que esa boca le estaba despertando sensaciones que no quería recordar, al menos no tan vívidamente - ¡*Baise! (*joder).

Ah, la voz excitada de Levi, el perfume de su cuerpo, Eren había perdido la cuenta de las veces que follaron, que hicieron el amor, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, se ansiaban, tenían que estar siempre en contacto, refregándose. Recordaba como Hanji, amiga de ambos se reía porque decía que eran como un chicle que se negaba a partirse. Amaba la sensación de la piel del pelinegro junto a la suya, le costaba tenerlo lejos… quería concentrarse, pero su mente disparaba recuerdo tras recuerdo haciendo que la angustia se instalara en su pecho.

Eros se impuso y lo empujó con algo de fuerza, le sacó la remera e hizo que se pusiera de pie para arrodillarse ante él. Refregó su cara contra su entrepierna.

-: Quiero chupártela, ¿puedo?

-: Adelante…

De un tirón le bajó la maya y la semi erección de Eren hizo acto de presencia. Mike se acercó para hacer un primer plano de la cara de Levi lamiendo el falo como si fuera un oasis en el desierto. ¡Vaya que el francesito era erótico! Normalmente, y ya acostumbrado a la industria, Mike casi que ni reaccionaba a las escenas, pero ver a Levi haciendo una felación con tantas ganas, era para ponérsela dura hasta a una estatua.

-: Mmm… aaaah… está tan caliente… - Abrió sus rosados labios para tragarlo con apetito, la henchida carne se deslizó hasta su campanilla, Eren echó la cabeza atrás, gruñendo complacido, ambos largaban deliciosos gemidos.

Annie estaba un poco conmocionada, sabía que en una película porno los actores exageraban las sensaciones, pero aún así… Se mordió el labio inferior, Eren parecía tan perdido en el placer.

-: Así, así… - Eren empujaba la cabeza de Levi, su boca era tan suave, sentía que podía llegarle hasta la garganta y la experiencia hacía que el otro no tosiera, ni se atragantara, es más, lo miraba con deseo, con sus ojos grises destellando, desafiándolo. Eren entendió el mensaje, esto era una guerra, y él no perdería. Lo tomó con brusquedad y bombeo con ganas esa boca erótica, haciendo que la saliva cayera espesa y sedosa, algunas gotitas aparecieron en los ojos de Levi por la sofocación, pero en líneas generales se lo aguantó bastante bien. Eren salía por completo para dejarlo respirar un poco y luego se la metía sin compasión hasta un poco más de la mitad (más era imposible incluso para un profesional de la talla de Levi), para moverse y producir sonidos ahogados y acuosos.

Erwin estaba complacido, eso era material de primera calidad. Luego de unos larguísimos 15 minutos, Levi sentía que tenía la mandíbula amortiguada, intercalaba, succionando los testículos y lamiendo, mientras con ambas manos lo estimulaba, para poder tener un poco de descanso entre atorada y atorada. Ya su frente se empezaba a perlar de sudor. Pero estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, Eren estaba empalmado a más no poder.

El más bajo se puso de pie, su erección apareciendo por el borde de su maya, pero esa fricción con la ropa le causaba placer. Se besaron un poco más y Eren tiró al más bajo a la cama con algo de brusquedad, el otro quedó boca abajo y se posicionó arriba, mordiéndole la nuca con algo de fuerza.

-: ¡Ouch! ¿Tan ansioso estás? – le susurró apenas, casi seguro que el micrófono no tomaría su voz.

-: No sueñes – dijo Eren lamiendo su oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo, para deslizar su lengua en ese rincón, Levi tembló, era un punto más que sensible para él.

-: Tu boca puede mentir… tu cuerpo no… - Levi giró su cabeza para mirarlo con sus altaneros ojos, afilándolos, como diciéndole que él dominaba la situación, Eren apretó la mandíbula y le apretó la cabeza con algo de fuerza contra el colchón. Levi tomó su maya desde abajo y la corrió un poco para mostrar su precioso agujero. Eren resoplaba enfebrecido, rápidamente lo tomó de las caderas y hundió su boca entre esas nalgas perfectas para lamer con ganas - ¡Baise! ¡Ah, ah, más profundo!

La entrada de Levi se dilataba sumisamente y Eren probó el lubricante sabor frutilla, el que Levi solía comprar porque a él lo volvía loco, el olor a frutillas, mezclado con el sabor de la blanquecina piel hacia que el cuerpo se le calentara a niveles insospechados. Quiso meter un dedo pero el más bajo lo frenó.

-: Ya estoy listo, *baise moi… (*fóllame)

Eren sintió que el pecho se le arrugaba como papel mojado, esa frase era algo demasiado íntimo, Levi lo usaba a solas con él, no quería que el mundo se apropiara de eso, era su frase, era… su intimidad… y le dolió que lo dijera con tanta liviandad.

-: ¡Cállate! – enfiló a su entrada y comenzó a hacerse paso, Levi aún tenía la maya puesta, pero corrida, Mike estaba justo detrás de ellos haciendo una bella toma del falo de Eren deslizándose al interior de Levi.

-: ¡Mmm… *ouiiii! (*Siii) ¡Baise moi, baise moi! ¡Aaargh! – tuvo que callarse a la fuerza porque el mocos estaba especialmente bruto, se la metió con fuerza, casi que con bronca, lo sabía, lo estaba provocando, pero entonces eso significaba una cosa, Eren aún sentía cosas, aunque más no fuera rabia, pero algo sentía - ¡Ah, *donnez-moi dur! (*Dame más duro).

-: Quiero que te calles – le dijo el otro entre dientes y se hundió hasta la base.

Levi hundió la cara entre las sábanas sufriendo la intromisión, dolía, sí, pero más le dolía en el alma y ni la puta línea de cocaína, ni un millón de litros de whisky podían amortiguar eso.

-: ¡Ah, ah, aaargh! – Levi apenas podía respirar entre estocada y estocada, pero aun así lograba contralar las emociones al mundo exterior, su cara estaba algo transpirada, pero aún podía mantener la cordura. Eren con otra, Eren con la rubia maldita esa, quería masacrarla, quería destruirla, él era mejor, era miles de veces mejor. Sabía que no debía, pero estaba tan herido, que no se iría sin inyectar un poco de ese veneno, giró de nuevo su cabeza respirando entrecortadamente, y cuando pudo conectar con los ojos de Eren… la frase se deslizó de sus rojos labios como una pieza de seda que cae por un precipicio, en voz muy, muy baja, menos que un susurro - *Vous ne vous sentez jamais avec votre petite amie (*tú nunca sentirás esto con tu novia).

Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo, él no tenía derecho, él no podía retrucarle nada, él no merecía eso. No de la boca de la misma persona que le abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo echó de su casa. Sus caderas se movieron solas, pero su expresión estaba tensa, pronto las lágrimas se deslizaron sin poder evitarlo. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba… que ese menudo hombre… tuviera razón…

Erwin tomó el micrófono y le habló a Mike.

-: No enfoques la cara de Nere, sigue filmando no te detengas, enfoca en la unión de sus cuerpos, por detrás de la espalda, no los interrumpiremos, seguiremos hasta el final, luego repetiremos la escena de ser necesario.

Eren lo levantó con sus brazos para que la espalda de Levi se pegara a su pecho y se dedicó a morder con rudeza sobre sus hombros, el hombre se retorcía, era doloroso, uno de los fornidos y bronceados brazos lo atenazaba en la cintura y en esa posición se metía tan profundo que le estaba haciendo ver estrellas, parecía como si quisiera castigarlo.

-: Oi, no marques, ah, ah, esp-espera…

-: ¡NO!

Lo tiró contra el colchón de espaldas y le arrancó la última prenda, para abrirle las piernas apretando sobre sus muslos para, de una estocada limpia, deslizarse profundo y continuar apretando con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Erwin se puso de pie, cuando vio a Eros arquearse dolorosamente.

-: ¡*Connard! (*Hijo de puta) – Dijo el más bajo, pero cerró los ojos y se aferró a la almohada para seguir aguantando. Lo sabía, se lo merecía, era una bastardo egoísta y a pesar de que Eren ahora era feliz él quería torturarlo, quería que siguiera sufriendo. ¿Por qué ese mocoso era feliz lejos de él? No era justo, no lo era, quería pisar a la rubia hasta que solo fuera un manchón rojo en el piso.

Eros tiritaba de dolor, tenía que frenar con algo al mocoso o lo desgarraría, se aferró a su nuca y buscó su boca, le mordió los labios porque el otro no quería besarlo y lo obligó. Finalmente logró deslizar su lengua en la caliente cavidad, Eren resoplaba, con los ojos húmedos aún. Se separaron unos segundos y Eren relajó sus facciones al ver esa cara sufriente de Levi, las mejillas algo rojas… Ese sentimiento que brotaba de esos ojos grises era algo imposible de fingir.

-: *Je... désolé... désolé… (*Yo… lo siento… lo siento…) - fue casi como una súplica, como un grito pidiendo una tregua, fue… un alivio… Eren lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente, sintiendo que aún más lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba, lo seguía amando… a pesar de todo… pero era imposible restituir lo que estaba quebrado.

Nere Black se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a moverse suave, calculadamente, apretando ese punto dentro de Eros, ese que él conocía tan bien, ya no quería verlo sufrir, no lo soportaba, quería verlo desarmarse, quería verlo eyacular de placer, que le regalara esos gemidos tan añorados, esos que él jamás olvidaría. El pelinegro apoyó las puntas de sus pies en la cama, ara impulsarse y moverse también contra ese falo que ahora no lo lastimaba, que ahora le quería brindar delicioso gozo.

Erwin miró el reloj, llevaban más de media hora, excelente, ya podían eyacular si así querían y descansar un poco para retomar las escenas de la noche en el jacuzzi. En un momento la cosa se había puesto algo violenta, pero bueno, eso venía bien, ahora las tomas eran geniales.

Levi contrajo su cuerpo para apretar al castaño, quiero gimió con auténtico placer, y luego de unos pocos minutos mientras Eren lo masturbaba con rapidez, se vino sobre su trabajado y bello abdomen, seguido de Eren que salió de su cuerpo y se vino sobre su pecho en pocos segundos.

-: ¡Y corten, se edita! ¡EXCELENTE, EXCELENTE! – Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Ángela se acercó y le alcanzó una toalla a Eren, Louis hizo lo mismo y le sumó una botella de Cumbres Azules, Levi bebió hasta la mitad sin respiro.

-: Bien, gracias a todos, buena jornada, me iré a bañar – dijo Eros con una radiante y falsa sonrisa y se retiró secundado por Louis. Eren se tiró en la cama algo cansado.

-: Lamento haber llegado tarde, bambino – se excusó la manager – Me chocaron el carro.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Eren aún agitado.

-: Uno golpe en la capocha, nada serio, ¿cómo estuvo?

-: Bien, quiero ir a descansar un poco, en unas horas volvemos a grabar.

-: ¡Io ti filicito, bambino! – dijo contenta la mujer abrazándolo.

-0-

Levi salió de bañarse y se tiró dos líneas más, porque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-: ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Louis preocupado – Si quieres podemos frenar todo y seguir mañana.

-: Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy… genial, nunca estuve mejor… nunca… ¿Eren?

-: Está con su novia en estos momentos… ¿Quieres…?

-: No, deja, tráeme un whisky…

-: Pero…

-: ¡Baise! ¡No te pago para preguntar, Louis!

El hombre lo abrazó imprevistamente, y Levi no tuvo la fuerza para empujarlo, porque a pesar de la droga y su determinación, estaba completamente destruido por dentro. Se aferró a su asistente y se permitió derramar cuatro lágrimas en silencio…

.

By Luna de Acero… angustiada…


	2. Hazme tuyo, y yo te haré mio

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Puffff... 17 páginas, creo que me excedí... bue, no pude terminarlo, así que vamos a dejar un final abierto, les parece? Jajaja. Es difícil escribir con tantos sentimientos involucrados y sé que todos quieren un final feliz, pero es complicado cuando la confianza se destruye en una pareja. Lo siento, no se arregla tan fácil. En fin, me dejan sus bonitos sentimientos en un review? Ah, por cierto, el apéndice de reviews dejó de funcionar como dos días y recién hoy por la tarde se volvió a activar, por eso no pude responder, pero hoy intentaré hacerlo, disculpen la demora.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN Y ME SIGUEN EN MIS LOCURAS. Sin ustedes yo no tendría sentido de existir.

RECOMENDACIÓN DE CANCIONES: Hay dos temas que se nombran en el fic, por favor si pueden escucharlos en youtube mientras leen creo que podrán conectarse mejor con los sentimientos de los personajes. El primero es de la cantante y actriz francesa **Edith Piaf** , se llama **"Non je ne regretterien"** (No me arrepiento), la letra es absolutamente genial, y la otra es del grupo **Cruel Youth, "Hatefuck"**.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon hard, R18, angs, feels, muchos, así que ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Me gusta tanto, que no me gusta que le guste a otras personas.**_

 _ **Es un amor así, celoso..."**_

 _ **Jorge Luis Borges**_

.

.

-: Ven aquí, bonito… - Levi se acercó sin muchas ganas, suspirando bajo. Jean lo apretó contra su cuerpo, el deseo moviendo sus dedos – Tengo algo muy especial para ti, hermoso, mira – dijo sacando una bolsita transparente de su saco, adentro había unos muy pequeños papelitos de apenas dos milímetros de cada lado con caritas sonrientes. A simple vista parecían impresiones normales, pero para ojos expertos, eso era un alucinógeno muy potente, LSD – Esta es una nueva tirada, oooh, mi pequeño francés te daré esto si te quedas esta noche conmigo.

Levi bufó y rodó los ojos, mientras "disimuladamente" refregaba su trasero contra el paquete de Jean que estaba bastante animado.

-: *Chichement morveux… (*mocoso tacaño).

-: Chichement, chichement, siempre me dices lo mismo, ahora ya sé que es… - Lo apretó de nuevo y lo besó en la nuca con sentimiento – Vamos, sabes que luego te consigo esos favores que necesitas… te daré esto y dos gramos de *Snow-white (*Snow White: Blancanieves, referencia a cocaína) – Además te haré gozar… puedes beber lo que quieras… mmm… - mordisqueó su cuello y Levi se giró mirándolo seriamente por unos segundos y luego le sonrió con ganas quitándole el sobre de las manos, Jean le sonrió de vuelta triunfal.

-: Sabes que me gusta jugar contigo, chichement…

-: Vamos, ya me pusiste duro, podrás beber más en los reservados, tengo de lo que te gusta.

-: *Nous allons… (*vamos).

Levi tomó una de las caritas felices y la colocó sobre la lengua, sintió como se desarmaba y a los pocos minutos su cabeza era un caleidoscopio de luces y colores, una euforia demente se apoderó de él. En ese estado podía ser capaz de volar si quería, de hecho probablemente estuviera flotando justo ahora, así se sentía. Sonreía estúpidamente y Jean aprovechaba para meterle mano sin miramientos, vaya que ese enano estaba bueno, no se cansaría de tirárselo así lo hiciera todos los días. Levi gimió cuando sintió la mano del semi rubio refregando su entrepierna, pegó su espalda a su torso disfrutando la caricia.

-: Toma, debes tener sed – dijo el otro alcanzándole un vaso de vodka y piña colada, Levi se bajó medio vaso demasiado rápido – Ey, ey, tranquilo gatito, tenemos muchas horas para disfrutar - El hombre acercó su boca y Levi se abrazó de su cuello besándolo apasionadamente, las manos del joven viajaron a los redondos glúteos y presionaron obscenamente, el pelinegro volvió a gemir, pero sus sonidos eran tapados por el ruido estridente del local.

"Blueberry", el antro de moda, donde se reunía todo tipo de gente, donde los vicios eran moneda corriente y nadie se metía en los asuntos de nadie. La música era genial, Jean era el dueño, y siempre había tenido esa especie de obsesión por el actor Eros. Al principio solo era su proveedor, pero pronto se dio cuenta que por uno o dos gramos podía tener a Levi haciendo de todo por él.

Jean lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, a los cuartos privados del lugar, los que llamaban "los reservados", pero una figura se interpuso. Uno hombre de mediana altura, ojos cafés, cabello negro azulado y semblante cansado.

-: ¿Qué intentas hacer, Jean?

-: ¿Tú de nuevo? – habló fastidiado – Quítate del camino.

-: No – le respondió el hombre y luego se dirigió a Levi - ¿Qué haces aquí?, dijiste que descansarías, mañana hay que grabar…

-: *Tais-toi, Louis… (*cállate), tch… vete, no necesito tus consejos.

-: Ya lo escuchaste – Dijo Jean empujándolo con su hombro y haciéndose lugar para pasar.

-: ¡No lo hagas, Levi, no estás en tus cabales! ¡Te arrepentirás mañana! – pero el más bajo ya estaba lejos para escuchar.

-0-

Abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo… le dolía todo el cuerpo como si lo hubieran metido en una bolsa y lo hubieran apaleado desde afuera. Las náuseas eran insoportables, y ese olor… ¡Jesús! ¿Qué carajos olía tan desagradable? Con asco se dio cuenta que era él. Su cabeza aún estaba húmeda de sudor, estaba pegajoso por todas partes, como si le hubieran tirado crema dulce encima. Su culo ardía, por fuera y por dentro. Miró alrededor y no reconoció el lugar, su cabeza estaba embotada. A duras penas se puso de pie, las caderas le dolían, fue hasta el baño y vomitó un buen rato puros líquidos, tiró la cadena del váter dos veces, no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que tenía en el estómago.

Se miró en el espejo.

-: ¡Tch, tch, tch! ¡*Baise, baise! (*joder, joder) – estaba lleno de moretones y marcas. Se lavó los dientes con frenesí y se dio una ducha, el agua caliente ardía sobre su piel sensibilizada. Pero por más que se devanaba los sesos no recordaba absolutamente nada, lo último era una *línea (*de cocaína) y una cerveza en el Blueberry, después… nada…

Se sentó en la mugrosa cama, había preservativos desperdigados en el suelo, contó cerca de cuatro, sin duda habían sido dos personas… ¿con quién mierda se había acostado ahora? Más tarde se percató de una nota sobre la mesa de luz.

"Mi tierno caramelito, que delicioso estuviste, Marcos y yo pasamos un rato de lo más placentero. Te dejé la bolsa de "sonrisas" en el primer cajón y la otra con nuestro acuerdo al lado. No demores en venir a verme, ya sabes que siempre te extraño. Con amor. Jean"

Arrugó el papel completamente cabreado, sabía que le había escrito eso simplemente para molestarlo. Abrió el cajón y efectivamente allí estaban las drogas, al menos tendría para unas buenas dosis por dos o tres días. Agarró su celular y lo prendió. Quince llamadas perdidas, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-: ¡MERDE! – Se empezó a vestir apresuradamente, levantado su ropa desperdigada en el piso y llamó a Louis. Tenía menos de dos horas para estar en el set a tiempo, y todavía hay marcas que tapar de manera urgente.

-0-

Miraba su plato aburridamente, pinchando unos arroces, pero en definitiva sin tomar bocado, no tenía hambre. Más bien estaba inapetente. Se le cerraban los ojos, pero Louis lo había arrastrado para que cenara.

-: Come.

-: No puedo, estoy cansado, déjame dormir, ¡baise!

-: No seas un jodido malcriado y come – Levi suspiró molesto – Empieza a ser más responsable, tu noche divertida casi nos cuesta un contrato y no solo eso, luego vienen las demandas.

-: No me sermonees, Louis, sé perfectamente todo sobre este negocio.

-: Mira pendejo – le dijo el otro sin poder contenerse – Me tienes hasta la madre con tus desplantes, crees que te la sabes todas, ¿pero sabés qué? ¡No sabes una mierda! Te llenas de alcohol y drogas para evadir lo que no te atreves a enfrentar, sólo porque eres un maldito cobarde, y si por decirte la verdad me quieres despedir, pues hazlo, porque de todas maneras ya estoy harto de servirte cual esclavo. Haré lo mismo que Eren, me iré a la mismísima mierda y deberás arréglatelas solo, porque… ¿para qué demonios me preocupo por ti si después de todo te acostarás con cualquiera que se te arrime un poco y te tire alguna pastilla? – Louis hizo el amague de irse pero Levi se puso de pie antes.

-: Está bien, no interrumpas tu cena, yo soy el que se va… Y Louis… disculpa… tienes razón…

El hombre se quedó de piedra, en cinco años trabajando con Levi, jamás lo había escuchado disculparse con él. Su pulso estaba acelerado, ¡mierda! Le había dicho demasiadas cosas feas, se había excedido. Pero es que quería hacerlo reaccionar, Levi escuchaba a todos menos a sus palabras. Suspiró cansado y se frotó el puente de la nariz, dejó el dinero, levantó el saco y salió por detrás del pelinegro.

Llegó a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban por el rodaje, justo cuando estaba aspirando unas líneas, junto a la compañía de una botella de whisky.

-: ¡Levi! – dijo con preocupación en la voz.

-: Vete, Louis déjame solo, tienes razón, será una buena decisión si te vas, porque no va a ser nada bonito lo que vas a ver de mí a partir de ahora. No te preocupes por el dinero, saca de la cuenta lo que creas que te corresponde si es que no quieres trabajar más conmigo…

Louis se acercó e intentó arrebatarle la botella.

-: ¡No te atrevas! – Levi golpeó la mano de Louis con demasiada fuerza y en el impacto lo terminó arañando.

-: ¡Ouch! – se quejó el hombre tocando el lugar donde dos marcas rojas y finas aparecieron, Levi se vio reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana y se quedó estático.

-: Lo siento… ¿esto es lo que veía, Eren? – pero no fue una pregunta totalmente, fue casi como una confirmación, su cuerpo tembló, ya no podía tapar sus propios demonios con nada, ni con whisky, ni con drogas… ya nada servía… - Lo arruiné – sendas y gruesas gotas cayeron por su rostro – realmente, ja, ja, ja, ja – la risa provocada por la sustancia blanca hizo su tétrica aparición, aunque su semblante fuera de absoluto dolor – Le abrí la puerta, Louis, le dije que se fuera… ¿por qué?... Yo merezco esta soledad… - Se deslizó hasta el suelo abrazando la botella, mientras lloraba y reía.

Louis se arrodilló y lo abrazó con calidez.

-: Levi… siento mucho lo que te dije, perdón, me molesté y hablé demás… no te dejaré solo, no me iré de tu lado… yo… nunca abandonaría a la persona que amo…

El pelinegro levantó la mirada, Louis no podía sostenérsela, por lo que lo abrazó con más fuerza para no tener que enfrentarse a sus ojos.

-: Necesitaba decírtelo, pero no te enojes, por favor, sólo déjame estar a tu lado, eso es suficiente… pero también déjame ayudarte… no quiero ver cómo te destruyes, no lo mereces. Pero no puedes hacer esto solo, necesitas ayuda profesional… te lo suplico, vamos a un centro de rehabilitación.

Levi lo empujó y se alejó.

-: Eso es para los que tienen esperanzas, yo ya no las tengo.

Levi nunca se lo confesaría, pero luego de la filmación con Eren lo siguió a los camerinos para hablar a solas con él. Grande sería su sorpresa cuando lo encontró con Annie, la chica lloraba y él la abrazaba con cariño.

 _"-: Ya, por favor cariño, deja de llorar, solo me lo tiré por el dinero._

 _-: No, Eren, estabas llorando, todos lo vimos, ¿qué se supone que es eso?_

 _-: Pues me dio lástima, ¿ok? Volvió a drogarse, me duele verlo así, fue alguien importante para mí… Pero sabes que te amo a ti ahora, vamos – volvió a abrazarla – Eres el equilibrio que necesito…"_

Levi no pudo moverse, no sabía cuál de todas esas palabras dolía más, eran como tajos que le desangraban el alma, tuvo que meterse una línea más para poder terminar el rodaje. No le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su compañero, apenas llegó a su departamento se emborrachó hasta perder completamente la consciencia. Después de ese día todo empeoró, no sentía ganas de hacer nada, sólo dormir, beber y drogarse. Le daba igual si se lo quería tirar un viejo, un joven, o un par de hombres. No sentía nada, estaba como amortiguado, excepto cuando un poco de lucidez lo invadía, entonces sólo era una masa deforme de dolor, entonces el ciclo volvía a repetirse.

Empezaba a rechazar los trabajos y a aceptar más las invitaciones de empresarios, al menos no tenía que estar en pose cuando se lo follaban. Prendió un cigarro, mientras miraba la calle debajo de los siete pisos desde donde estaba. Era doloroso haber tenido tanto y ahora tener solo la lástima de la persona que él seguía amando, ahora estaba seguro. Incluso podría haber considerado pulverizar ese orgullo gigante que tenía para hablar con el castaño… Pero luego de lo que había escuchado, no, ya no quedaba nada para rescatar.

Pero todos tenemos un límite, Levi lo conoció ese fatídico sábado de descontrol, ni las palabras de Louis, ni nada lo detuvieron. Se metió dos líneas seguidas y pronto sendas gotas de sangre le bajaron por la nariz.

-: Tch…

Se venía atiborrando de basura todos los días, a toda hora, y ya su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, a duras penas se pudo sacar de encima a un sádico que le había hecho unos bonitos moretones. Con la camisa algo rota, igual que una muela, el pómulo hinchado, un zapato menos, se fue caminando bajo la lluvia hasta su departamento. Estaba algo aturdido aún. Compró alcohol en el camino, y le importó tres rábanos que la dependienta del almacén lo mirara con cara asustada y a punto de llamar a la policía. No supo ni cómo llegó a su casa.

-: ¡Levi, por amor a Dios!

-: No me toques, *vas te faire encule (*que te jodan), Louis – renegó hipando, se fue a su habitación, temblaba y no sabía por qué, porque estaba tan perdido que no se daba cuenta, pero era de frío. Revolvió sus cajones, encontró más cocaína, y se aventó dos líneas, por un momento la mandíbula le quedó trabada y dura, sin dudas la *merca (*cocaína) que le había conseguido Jean últimamente era de lo más puro. Se puso a cantar a todo pulmón, mientras prendía un cigarrillo (tenía varios paquetes en su habitación, porque los de su camisa estaban hechos sopa con la lluvia). Bailaba dando vueltas y carcajeándose a lo bestia, mientras se empinaba la botella de vodka puro.

Louis estaba asustado, y llamó a Eren, había querido evitarlo hasta el cansancio, pero la situación ya no daba para más.

-: Te lo suplico, Eren, ven un momento, una hora, media hora, lo que puedas, solo ven, te pagaré el taxi – sendas lágrimas caían del rostro del hombre – No puedo ayudarlo, te lo suplico…

-: Está bien.

Cuando Eren llegó, Louis era un manojo de nervios con una taza de café frío en las manos, ojeras, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su voz sonaba ronca.

-: Va a matarse, está completamente desquiciado, iba a llamar una ambulancia, pero… habla con él por favor… prometo que lo haré internar mañana…

-: Lo intentaré – dijo el joven acercándose a la habitación, desde afuera se escuchaban los alaridos de Levi, cantando a Edith Piaf.

-: *Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien. Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait. Ni le mal - tout ça m'est bien égal! (*No! nada de nada. No! no lamento nada. Ni el bien que han hecho, Ni el mal,  
Todo eso me da igual!) – Se escuchó como se estrellaba algo en el piso y pronto la maldición del más bajo - *Je chie sur le plancher putain (*maldito piso de mierda).

Eren abrió la puerta, la habitación era un desastre, en una esquina la botella rota y pedazos de vidrio esparcidos, había un poco de sangre, porque Levi tenía un pie desnudo y evidentemente se había cortado, ahora estaba en el ropero tirando toda la ropa, buscando uno vaya a saber qué, la cama destendida, un escritorio frente a la ventana con restos de merca y pastillas.

-: *Aller (*vete), Louis, no me jodas – dijo Levi pensando que era su asistente – Tómate el día, la semana, la vida, yo que sé. ¡Fuck! Estaba seguro que estaba aquí – suspiró cansado, el pelo seguía húmedo, tenía los labios algo azules de frío, no tenía nada que le cubriera el torso, seguía con los jeans manchados de barro y sin un zapato - ¿Qué esperas, Louis? – se giró y casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Eren. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se refregó los ojos, luego volvió a mirar, ¿tan drogado estaba?

Eren suspiró y cerró detrás de él, se acercó despacio.

-: Soy yo, no estás alucinando… creo… por que no sé qué habrás tomado. Con seguridad mucho alcohol – dijo Eren a decir por el olor que el otro despedía a metros.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? – buscó rápidamente una remera y se la puso al revés, pero esos detalles no eran los más importantes en ese momento.

-: Hablemos, Levi – el pelinegro enarcó una ceja y pensó un poco.

-: No entiendo, ¿a qué viniste? Ya te devolví todo.

-: No viene a buscar nada… quiero hablar contigo, ven un minuto, siéntate – dijo sentándose él en la cama. Levi rodó los ojos y arrastró la silla giratoria de su escritorio frente al otro y se sentó. Estaba en shock, no se esperaba que de la nada se apareciera Eren, ¿lo habría llamado, Louis? – Bien, ¿se puede saber qué mierda estabas haciendo, eh? Tienes el pie lastimado.

-: ¿Viniste a hablar de mi pie?

-: ¿Estás *puesto (*drogado), verdad?

-: Lo que se ve no se pregunta – contestó el pelinegro carcajeándose - ¿Quieres un poco? Tengo de la buena.

-: Ponte serio, esto no es una broma. Estás mal, Levi.

-: Oh, *pardonnez-moi (perdóname) por molestarte con mi imperfección, ja, ja… en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu linda noviecita… hazme un favor y no me mandes la invitación a la boda, te lo agradecería – Casi se cae de la silla cuando Eren se le acercó, pero tenía un pañuelo en la mano, con suavidad le limpió la cara y le entregó el pedazo de tela.

-: Estás sangrando, de la nariz… ¿qué te pasó? Estás golpeado.

-: Oh, un idiota, no quise follar, se molestó.

-: Louis está preocupado…

-: Él se preocupa por todo, menos de mi agua de Altas cumbres, tch – prendió un cigarro y se rascó la cabeza - ¿por qué viniste?

-: También estaba preocupado – Levi se carcajeó.

-: Mira no necesito tu lástima, Eren, así que saca tu culo de mi casa, ¿quieres?

-: ¿Lástima?

-: Sí, eso fue lo que le dijiste a tu novia, que yo te daba lástima. *Ass se perdre dans vos paroles, morveux (*piérdete en el culo tus palabras, mocoso). Tch.

-: ¿Escuchaste lo que hablaba con ella?

-: No fui a espiarte, yo solo… ya no importa… como sea, *j'ai sommeil… (*tengo sueño)

-: Yo no quise-

-: Tú no quisiste, yo no quise, ¿qué mierda importa ahora? – Levi se refregó el puente de la nariz, no iba a llorar frente al castaño, así tuviera que hundirse los ojos en sus propias cuencas, empujó un poco al castaño y se metió entre las colchas de la cama, renegó un poco con la sábana porque no lo cubría del todo al estar algo enroscada, ya desvariaba como un borracho, y bueno, algo beodo estaba, acostado prendió otro cigarro, Eren se lo sacó de inmediato de los dedos.

-: No cometas una imprudencia – lo retó con el rostro serio – si se cae esto sobre las colchas morirás incendiado.

Levi hizo un puchero y se giró para revolver en la mesa de luz, sacó una petaca de café coñac y la abrió para empezar a vaciarla. Eren se la quitó de las manos también.

-: ¡*Connard! (*hijo de puta). ¿Ahora vas a decirme que voy a morir ahogado? ¡Baise! – se tiró encima de Eren que no se lo esperaba y cayó de espaldas en el colchón, rápidamente le arrebató la bebida, y sentándose en la cara de Eren, la abrió para tragar sin pensarlo.

Eren tenía aprisionada su cabeza bajo el trasero de Levi que no escatimaba nada en asentarle su peso.

-: Ah, callado es mejor – decía entre trago y trago.

-: ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Salte, maldición! – decía la voz ahogada y el pelinegro se sonrió, hasta que sintió que los largos dedos de Eren le pellizcaban sobre las costillas.

-: ¡No, no! ¡Connard! ¡Arrgh! – cayó a un costado, retorciéndose dolorido boca abajo, Eren lo aplastó con su peso y lo agarró con fuerza de las muñecas - ¡Suelta esa mierda! – le casi gritó molesto, refiriéndose a la bebida.

-: ¡* Faites-moi, salaud! (*Oblígame, bastardo) – Levi se retorcía, pero estaba golpeado, hambriento de días y su salud deteriorada, pronto estaba resoplando como pez fuera del agua. Eren se sentó sobre su espalda y torció sus brazos hacia atrás - ¡Merde! – recién entonces soltó la mini botella, Eren la pateó al suelo para que no mojara la cama.

-: ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que un piojo de tu tamaño y borracho tiene tanta fuerza?

-: ¡Piojo, tu madre, hijo de puta! *Bâtard, putain connard, imbécile, va te faire foutre (*Bastardo, maldito imbécil, idiota, que te jodan) – eventualmente se le acabó el aire y quedó quieto y mudo, ya cansado de tanto maldecir y luchar. Estaba vulnerable y Eren tenía demasiada fuerza – Oi, me duele, ¿me puedes soltar, ya?

-: ¿Te vas a comportar? – le habló Eren aun molesto.

-: *Oui, Oui (*sí, sí).

El castaño lo liberó y se sentó a un costado resoplando cansado. Levi movió lentamente los brazos y se miró sus muñecas completamente rojas, quejándose dolorido se giró y se sentó contra el respaldar. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y le iban a durar así por un buen rato.

-: Ahora respóndeme, Levi, ¿acaso quieres matarte? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-: *Temps sermon… (*Tiempo del sermón)

-: Pues sí, te vas a comer mi maldito sermón – habló Eren ya cabreado.

-: Puedo comerme otra cosa más interesante… - dijo guiñándole un ojo y lamiéndose los labios sugestivamente, para luego arrojarle un beso al aire. Eren suspiró, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

-: Realmente eres imposible de manejar…

Levi se acercó gateando en la cama y mirándolo con deseo, estaba flaco, con ojeras, golpeado y muy drogado, pero aún así se veía hermoso. A Eren le dolió el pecho. Levi puso su cabeza sobre su regazo como un gatito mimoso, entornando las pestañas.

-: Consiénteme, Eren, solo un momento. Me portaré bien.

El castaño comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con lentitud, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, Levi se relajó por completo, él solía hacerle caricias así, en la espalda, los hombros, la nuca y su cabeza, sobre todo cuando el más bajo había tenido un día estresante o estaba pasando por algunas de sus crisis. Eso era lo único que le calmaba, parecía una mascota, dócil y frágil. Pronto estuvo profundamente dormido.

-: Es sólo contigo… - la voz triste del asistente venía de la puerta, Eren se giró un poco para mirarlo – No importa con quien hable, qué le inyecten o cuanto consuma… sólo logra esa expresión de paz contigo… confieso que te envidio, Eren… - el joven lo miró sorprendido – Bueno, a partir de ahora ya me encargaré yo – tomó con delicadeza a Levi y lo levantó, estaba en peso muerto, lo acomodó en la cama y lo arropó. Eren vio por primera vez, o mejor dicho, se percató por primera vez de la forma devota en que Louis miraba a Levi, cuando le dejó ese sonoro beso en la frente tuvo por un segundo un fogonazo en sus sentimientos, como ciertas ganas de meterle un buen sopapo.

-: Vamos, te llamaré un taxi… - Eren lo miró de soslayo y suspiró, luego miró a Levi – No sería bueno que tu novia se molestara por tu ausencia tan tarde.

-: Supongo… - acorralado se puso de pie y se retiró – Tiene el pie lastimado.

-: Si, me encargaré, por cierto, gracias por venir. Veré si mañana logro que colabore con la internación, esto ya es inmanejable – Louis levantó el auricular y pidió un auto.

-: Es bueno saber que Levi te tiene a ti, haces demasiado por él.

-: Yo haría todo por él, definitivamente no lo dejaría solo.

Eren levantó la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño, ¿eso había sido un reproche? Al fin llegó el taxi y se fue bajo la llovizna nocturna.

-0-

Tres meses después, Levi estaba medianamente mejor, había dejado de consumir gracias a la ayuda de la rehabilitación, aunque las tentaciones lo perseguían, pero seguía bebiendo como cosaco.

Eren le escribía mensajes regularmente, nada en verdad trascendente, a veces eran buenos días o buenas noches, o contar brevemente que estaban haciendo.

L – Estoy roto… literalmente, nunca más volveré a grabar con Big Gun.

E – Uuuuff… te compadezco… me ofrecieron una vez con Latte Forte, pero no, paso de esos tipos.

L – Cobarde…

E – Precavido…

L – No te quejaste cuando te lo hice, ja, ja.

E – No me lo recuerdes, eso dolió.

L – Marica…

Eren se rió al leer el mensaje y Annie lo miró con curiosidad, últimamente su novio andaba con la cabeza en las nubes. No quería presionarlo, luego de la película con Eros le habían llovido ofertas de trabajo.

E - ¿Estás en la ciudad?

L – No, en Amsterdam, terminamos de grabar mañana, si es que puedo caminar.

E - ¿Cuándo vuelves?

L - ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a cenar?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, miró a Annie lavando los trastos del almuerzo.

E - ¿Un café?

Suspiró pesado apenas mandó el mensaje, ¿qué pasaba con él? Sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso. Levi se quedó mirando la pantalla un buen rato, se debatía entre burlarse y decirle si ese café incluía a su novia y que a él no le iban los tríos, pero sabía que rompería todo el ambiente. Probablemente Eren no lo invitara nunca más si le ponía eso.

L – Mocachino para mí, el café es demasiado fuerte.

E – Ja, ja, ja, desde que te bajas una botella de vodka como agua, no puedes decir algo así.

L – *Morveux idiote (*mocoso idiota)

E – Escríbeme cuando vengas

Eren guardó el celular, eso estaba mal, pero no podía negar que se sentía ansioso. Un café, nada inmoral puede haber en compartir un puto café. Eso pensó el ojiverde, intentando crear una excusa que no lo hiciera sentir tan culpable.

-0-

Las tazas ya estaban vacías hacía un buen rato, un café, dos mocachinos y un capuchino. Incluso Levi se había comido su croissant, lo cual era en extremo raro, tal vez sería el ambiente, relajado, divertido. No habían parado de parlotear sobre experiencias y películas, también un poco sobre moda. El pelinegro estaba radiante, sin duda el haber dejado de consumir le hacía bien. Eren no dejaba de mirarlo, como si su cuerpo fuera un imán y sus ojos metal. Su preciosa clavícula expuesta, sus uñas perfectas pintadas de negro, su piel dulce y aterciopelada, sus ojos afilados, sus labios rosados y tentadores. Carraspeó un poco y miró disimuladamente su celular, sólo para poder pensar un segundo en otra cosa, porque estaba algo perturbado.

-: Oh, se hizo tarde… pero mira como llueve…

Levi tenía razón afuera diluviaba, era una sola cortina de agua que caía a raudales, mientras el cielo se deshacía en relámpagos y truenos.

-: Esperemos que se calme un poco, puedo acercarte en mi auto – ofreció el castaño.

-: Aventón gratis, claro que sí. Llamó al mozo y pidió una jarra de limonada para matar el tiempo.

-: ¿Limonada? No te vayas a oxidar, Eros.

-: *Suce mon pénis, morveux… (*Chúpamela, mocoso) – Como siempre el habitual vocabulario grosero de Levi le arrancaba risas a Eren.

-: Sácame de una duda, ¿maldices en francés para que parezca más suave o qué?

-: No lo hago a propósito, es una costumbre supongo. Cuando empecé en esto, tenía un manager muy tonto, Carlos Vontré, era español, no entendía una sola palabra del inglés o el francés, así que me gustaba humillarlo en mi idioma. Muchas veces me sonreía, pensando que era una broma, pero no se imaginaba la sarta de groserías que le decía, ja, ja. Travesuras de joven, supongo que después de eso ya me acostumbré. Pero puedo putearte en español si gustas, o en inglés.

La lluvia no paró la siguiente hora, estaban de pie dentro del local, mirando las calles inundadas.

-: Bien, hagamos esto, iré a buscar el auto, espérame aquí – Levi asintió, cruzado de brazos.

Eren demoró cerca de 20 minutos, y se empapó hasta la médula, Levi corrió y se metió al auto y se rió de él.

-: *Vous regardez comme un chat mouillé, ja, ja, ja (*Pareces un gato mojado).

-: Era esto o alquilar una canoa para salir de aquí, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-: Oui.

Llegaron luego de renegar más de media hora con el intenso tráfico y la poca visibilidad gracias a la tormenta. Aparcaron en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, les costó pero encontraron un lugar, Eren tuvo que maniobrar bastante para poder poner su modesto Vento azul.

-: ¿Quieres secarte un poco? – ofreció Levi con naturalidad.

Eren goteaba y su auto se estaba mojando bastante.

-: Creo que aceptaré la oferta, estoy helado.

Subieron por el ascensor, al llegar, Levi le acercó unas toallas y le sugirió que tomara un baño para calentar el cuerpo. Eren notó que el departamento volvía a estar impecable. Salió envuelto en una mullida bata de toalla y Levi puso su ropa a lavar, mientras le alcanzaba una taza de café espumoso y caliente.

-: Aguanta media hora y tu ropa estará lista, compré un secarropas que es una maravilla – acotó Levi con orgullo, señalando al aparato pequeño y plateado al lado del lavarropas.

-: Está bien – justo en ese momento cortaron la luz, luego vino un trueno que los iluminó brevemente e hizo retumbar los vidrios del departamento.

-: ¡Baise! – dijo Levi sorprendido. Creo que mejor te presto ropa, y te daré una bolsa para esta. Mmm, espero que tu novia no se moleste – no lo dijo con doble intención, más bien su tono era preocupado.

-: ¿Y Louis? Qué milagro que no esté pegado a tu culo.

Levi accionó la aplicación Linterna de su celular y enarcó una ceja.

-: Está de vacaciones, voy a tomarme un receso de tres meses, él necesita descansar y yo también.

Fueron hasta el vestidor de la habitación y Levi se puso a revisar lo más grande que tenía.

-: Ey, ¿esa remera es mía? – dijo Eren señalando un estante, donde algunas prendas de él se encontraban limpias y dobladas.

-: No – contentó el otro – son mías.

-: Pero si es la de "Rock Star", esa es mía.

-: Corrección, "era" tuya, ahora es mía y punto.

-: Podría usarla ahora.

-: De ninguna manera, si te la presto te la llevarás, y eso se queda conmigo.

-: ¿Por qué? Es vieja y fea, eso solías decir.

-: Es cómoda para dormir, si tienes reproches te compraré una nueva y ya.

-: No mientas, duermes en ropa interior – retrucó el otro burlándose.

-: ¡Baise, Eren! No jodas, ahora es de mi propiedad, fin del asunto.

El castaño se quedó pensando, pero no insistió más. Le alcanzó una muda de ropa limpia y se fue al living a investigar si eran los tapones los causantes del corte de luz. Eren se cambió rápido y fue donde Levi, se acercó sigilosamente mientras el otro miraba atentamente la llave de luz.

-: ¡Sorpresa! – le gritó mientras le apretaba los hombros, el celular de Levi voló por los aires.

-: ¡*Connard, Eren! (*hijo de puta) ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?

El castaño se reía a más no poder y fue a buscar el celular que gracias a Dios había caído sobre el sillón y estaba intacto. Levi se lo sacó de las manos con bronca. Era tan lindo cuando se cabreaba así. Se dieron cuenta que era un corte general.

-: Pondré tu ropa en una bolsa, ya vuelvo – dijo el pelinegro, Eren suspiró, lo agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para pegarlo a su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente. Levi estaba sorprendido. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y lo besó desesperado.

Ese roce fue como echar un fósforo a una tina de gasolina… fuego, esparciéndose a velocidad meteórica por todas partes. El celular de Eren, apoyado en la mesada de la cocina y en modo vibrador sonó y sonó sin ser atendido.

Llegaron a los empujones hasta la habitación, Eren sin remera y Levi con unos cuantos botones menos en su camisa, el agua se deslizaba por la ventana golpeando con fuerza, las bocas buscando desesperadas la piel ajena. Cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama, Levi refregó sus pies para sacarse los zapatos. Eren atacó su pecho, apretándolo con excesiva fuerza, como si quisiera moldear esa blanca y firme epidermis como un trozo de plastilina. Levi gruñía y gemía dolorosamente ante los ataques algo bruscos, enterró sus fríos dedos en la cabellera húmeda, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la lengua de Eren sobre sus pezones. Siempre se obsesionaba con esos dos rosados pedacitos de carne, tiró con brutalidad de sus jeans, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a desprender el cinto, la fricción de la ropa tan apretada le dolió un poco, pero había tanta urgencia que era imposible hacerlo de una manera más calmada.

El celular de Levi, ahora en la mesa de luz (milagrosamente había llegado intacto), comenzó a sonar ante las insistentes llamadas de Louis. El ringtone era el tema de Cruel Youth, "Hatefuck".

 ** _I should've left you, the moment I saw that stupid smile_**

 ** _I'm deluded to state, dress rolled up at my waist_**

 ** _But you had me at goodbye_**

 ** _We got nothing in common_**

 ** _Except all our problems and the pain_**

 ** _And I hate all your friends_**

 ** _And the knife that you twist when you say you always win_**

 _Debí haberte dejado, en el momento que vi tu estúpida sonrisa_

 _Soy un iluso, por querer quedarme, con mi vestido enrollado en mi cintura_

 _Pero me retuviste hasta el adiós_

 _No tenemos nada en común_

 _Excepto los problemas y el dolor_

 _Y odio a todos tus amigos_

 _Y el cuchillo que tuerces cuando dices "yo siempre gano"_

-: ¡Aaah, Eren! ¡*Si bon! (*tan bueno)

El castaño, ahora entre los firmes y torneados muslos, hacía gala de sus habilidades orales, mientras que con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba las piernas, su boca succionaba hambrienta el falo de Levi, que se sacudía en espasmos de auténtico placer. Todos sus deliciosos puntos de placer, tocados al unísono, como si fuera un instrumento hecho para la habilidad del más alto, que le arrancaba la musicalidad de sus eróticos gemidos. Dejó de atender su entrepierna unos minutos para deleitarse con el sabor de sus piernas, mordiendo, lamiendo, y dejando sus marcas, como un lobo marcando su territorio. De sólo pensar en Louis intentando enamorar a Levi, sentía que su sangre hervía, él dejaría muy en claro quién era el que podía hacerlo gozar. Ningún profesional de la industria, él, porque la combinación de sus cuerpos entregados a la pasión no podía ser superada por nadie.

 ** _I hate you_**

 ** _Every time I fuck you_**

 ** _But I closed the door_**

 ** _Cause I'm young and insecure_**

 ** _I love you, what am I suppose to do_**

 ** _It's all we are good for_**

 ** _While we're young and insecure_**

 _Te odio_

 _Cada vez que te follo_

 _Pero cierro la puerta_

 _Porque soy joven e inseguro_

 _Te amo, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?_

 _Es para lo único que somos buenos_

 _Mientras somos jóvenes e inseguros_

-: Ya… deja de jugar… - le pidió lastimeramente, mientras que con su propia mano intentaba autocomplacerse. Pero Eren era egoísta al momento del sexo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza lo llevaba a cabo aunque Levi se retorciera en agonía.

Hábilmente lo giró de un solo movimiento y magreó sus perfectas y pomposas nalgas con algo de fuerza, para luego abrirlas y lamer con gusto. La espalda del pelinegro se erizó por completo, no era una novedad que le comieran su trasero de esa manera. Pero esta vez… es porque era Eren, que parecía que su piel se sensibilizaba a niveles escandalosos, como si todas las sensaciones se amplificaran, la ansiedad, esa dolorosa sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estómago, como si hubiera un agujero en su vientre que lo hacía sentir completamente aturdido y alarmado. El aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones, tanta era la lascivia que su cuerpo se doblegaba sin poder controlarlo, casi como cuando se drogaba con altas dosis. Eso era Eren, era su droga predilecta, era su vicio culposo.

 ** _I don't even know you  
You dont know me when I'm not high  
But you're only as good as the hole in my skirt  
And the bruises on my thigh  
Walking in circles  
Till I wear out my living room rug  
Carpet burns on my elbows  
And the marks on your neck  
They're the trophies of our love_**

 _Apenas te conozco_

 _Tú no me conoces cuando no estoy drogado_

 _Pero tú sólo eres tan bueno como el agujero en mi falda_

 _Y las magulladuras en mis muslos_

 _Caminamos en círculos_

 _Hasta desgastar la alfombra de mi salón_

 _La alfombra quema bajo mis codos_

 _Y las marcas en tu cuello_

 _Esos son los trofeos de nuestro amor_

Cuando Eren se cansó de lamer y chupar a su antojo, Levi decidió tomar el toro por las astas y hacer su próximo movimiento. Se giró y lo atacó frontalmente subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del castaño. Hacía frío afuera, pero en la obscuridad cómplice de ese cuarto las pieles ardían, y tal vez era esa misma obscuridad la que los incitaba a seguir, no poder ver sus expresiones en su totalidad, excepto cuando un refucilo fugaz se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana. Los ánimos eran caldeados por sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus palabras agonizantes, sus quejidos, sus gargantas deshaciéndose de manera suave y dulce.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien se deleitó con esa piel aceitunada, detalló con las yemas de sus dedos cada recoveco del fornido torso, hundiendo las falanges para tocar esos puntos eróticos que conocía tan bien, no había secretos para sus cuerpos. Eren estaba caliente como en mucho tiempo no se sentía, apretaba la espalda del más bajo cuando su boca le provocaba una nueva oleada de satisfacción. Esta vez no había tiempo de lágrimas, ni de sentimientos negativos, esta vez ambos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo y no les importó en absoluto lo malo que era. Sólo querían sentir, disfrutar, desdoblarse de gozo, entregarse de lleno sin importar las consecuencias. Tan embriagados de excitación y adrenalina, que no había dios que pudiera detenerlos.

 ** _You love me tomorrow  
When I'm screaming down your hall  
And it's past 3am and you're with her again  
And I catch you through your door  
Cause you never listen  
And I never learn  
So blow out your matches  
There's no point in candles  
If our fire never burns_**

 _¿Me amas mañana?_

 _Cuando estoy gritando en la entrada de tu casa_

 _Y son pasadas las 3am y estás con ella de nuevo_

 _Y te atrapo a través de tu puerta_

 _Porque nunca escuchas_

 _Y yo nunca aprendo_

 _Así que apaga todas tus mechas_

 _No tiene sentido tener velas_

 _Si nuestro fuego nunca arde_

Levi manoteó el lubricante, pero fue Eren quien se lo arrebató finalmente, para embadurnarse con urgencia y hacer lo mismo con él. No fue muy gentil cuando deslizó el primer dedo, pero Levi sólo quería que lo follara de inmediato, aunque le ardiera, no soportaba ni un segundo más de espera.

-: *Baise moi, baise moi, Eren… (*Fóllame, fóllame, Eren) – No era una súplica, era una orden.

El castaño movió su dedo un poco más y sin aguantarse, sin siquiera ponerse el preservativo que Levi le había aventado hacía unos momentos antes, apretó la cabeza de su falo contra el rosado agujero, arrancándole lastimeros gemidos al más bajo. Se deslizó suave y firmemente, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no lastimarlo. Pero apenas pudo abrir esa deliciosa entrada comenzó a embestirlo, necesitaba estar dentro de él, necesitaba poseerlo, sentirlo completamente suyo. Cuando se deslizaba ya medianamente bien, lo abrazó con fuerza levantándolo un poco del colchón y le susurró caliente en el oído.

-: *Tu es à moi, Levi… tu es à moi… (*Eres mío, Levi… eres mío)

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula al sentirlo tan profundo y caliente. Casi que parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacían, nunca se había sentido tan sensible a sus caricias, a su salvaje forma de hacer el amor. Recibía los embates de su cadera casi con alegría, sintiendo que en efecto le pertenecía, que podía ser tocado por otros, que podía ser cogido por otros, pero que jamás se sentiría tan unido a alguien como con Eren. No era solo una parte de su cuerpo recibiendo placer, era todo su ser, hasta la uña de su dedo meñique llenándose de felicidad y éxtasis.

-: * Je suis juste le vôtre… (*Soy solo tuyo) – la voz del más bajo se deslizó en un susurro casi inaudible, como si tímidamente aceptara su sentencia, no importaba cuanto pasara, ni si Eren se casaba y formaba una familia, él le pertenecería de todas formas.

 ** _I hate you_**

 ** _Every time I fuck you_**

 ** _But I closed the door_**

 ** _Cause I'm young and insecure_**

 ** _I love you, what am I suppose to do_**

 ** _It's all we are good for_**

 ** _While we're young and insecure_**

 _Te odio_

 _Cada vez que te follo_

 _Pero cierro la puerta_

 _Porque soy joven e inseguro_

 _Te amo, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?_

 _Es para lo único que somos buenos_

 _Mientras somos jóvenes e inseguros_

Las pieles resbalaban, brillosas por el intenso sudor. Eren salió del interior de Levi quien se quejó un poco por el vacío que sintió, pero es que el castaño quería besarlo, esa boca era la perdición para él. Lo giró de nuevo y le abrió las piernas para enterrarse con ganas, resoplando, gruñendo, disfrutando enormemente. Todos sus pensamientos estaban en ese menudo cuerpo tallado a mano, todos sus sentidos, nunca tendría suficiente, solo con él sentía que el mundo se perdía a su alrededor.

-: ¡Aaargh! – El francés se arqueó deliciosamente al sentir como llenaba de nuevo sus entrañas, tiritando de placer, sonriendo seductoramente, moviendo sus caderas sincronizadas a las de Eren para poder recibirlo con mayor fluide - ¡Aaaah, *là, juste là! (*ahí, justo ahí)

Sus manos se aferraron al edredón hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Eren se agachó para besarlo, mientras Levi atenazaba su cintura con sus muslos marcados. Podría partirlo en dos con la fuerza de sus piernas, y aún así Eren estaría feliz.

-: Siéntelo, Levi, voy a llenarte por completo… - Ya no prestaban demasiada atención a las palabras, salían sin pedir permiso y sin discreción, por necesidad de llenar el espacio, de escucharse excitados y descontrolados totalmente.

El pelinegro se aferró a la espalda del más alto, para juntar más sus cuerpos, de esa manera podía refregar su erección contra el trabajado torso de Eren, mientras los movimientos de éste estimulaban su próstata. Ah, era la gloria misma, el Edén, sentía que la pasión lo desbordaba, no podía aguantar mucho más. Como un vampiro, encerró sus brazos en el cuello de Eren y apoyó su boca abierta en la base de su cuello para succionar desquiciado, incluso llegó a escuchar una queja por lo doloroso que era. Cuando sintió que la semilla de Eren le llenaba muy profundo, se vino también temblando y suspirando pesado, recién entonces despegó su boca y vio como una gran marca morada adornaba la deliciosa piel trigueña. Era un jodido desgraciado, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Esa marca era su trofeo de guerra, con seguridad le iba a durar un par de días al otro. ¡Que se jodiera! Ojalá la rubia maldita lo viera pronto, fue lo último que pensó.

.

By Luna de Acero… agotada…


	3. Solo mío

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Aquí el final, final... porque hubo muchas quejas, jaja. No les respondí los reviews porque el apéndice de reviews de FF se estropeó 2 días, así que ahora les subo esto para resarcirme, pero prometo responder el resto ok?

Muchas gracias por haber apoyado esta historia! Estoy muy muy agradecida!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencia:** Lime, tranqui, feels, ya saben...

.

.

 _ **"No son celos... son maripositas encabronadas"**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Eren se levantó somnoliento, Levi estaba preparando el desayuno.

-: Ve a arreglarte un poco al baño – le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo – En la gaveta de abajo hay cepillos de dientes en su empaque. ¿Un café con leche?

Eren asintió e hizo caso, en el baño encontró toda su ropa en una percha pulcramente ordenada. Suspiró pesado, había olvidado lo lindo que era Levi con esos detalles. Se aseó (lo que incluía una ducha, porque estaba completamente sucio), se secó, se vistió y más renovado se fue a la cocina. Levi esperaba paciente, mientras leía el diario, una suave música de ligero pop romántico llenaba el ambiente, era la radio. Era una costumbre del pelinegro prender la misma para que hiciera un poco de bullicio pero en realidad no le prestaba atención.

Tomó la taza, a la temperatura perfecta, con el endulzado perfecto, en la compañía perfecta. El vibrar de su celular le puso los pies en la tierra de inmediato.

-: oh, lo puse a cargar porque ya estaba sonando en agonía – le explicó Levi desconectándolo del cargador y alcanzándoselo.

-: Gracias – Eren atendió de inmediato - ¿Moshi-moshi? Oh, Ángela… mmm… si… no, no, ella… después te digo… ajá, ajá… ¿Cuánto? Está bien, ¡cielos! No grites… faltan dos días Ángela no me presiones, te lo ruego… estoy ocupado – Levi miró de reojo a Eren quien tenía una sonrisa imposible de disimular – Ya calla, no te diré nada, eres una chismosa… Dios, ¿hablas en serio?... Mira me gustaría seguir conversando, pero estoy tomando el desay… ¿qué? Sí, sí, ok, adiós.

Ahora el semblante de Eren era de molestia.

-: ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Levi pasando una hoja del diario, pero en realidad no estaba leyendo.

-: Sí, sí, trabajo, ya sabes… bueno tal vez no sabes pero… ¿Louis no te dijo nada?

-: ¿Qué cosa? – Levi no entendía.

-: Oh… bueno, hace dos semanas me llegó una carpeta de la productora Blow Dick, ellos quieren que tú y yo hagamos una producción. ¿No te llegó nada?

Levi gruñó un poco y levantó su celular, tenía treinta y un llamadas perdidas, veinte al menos era de Louis. Marcó de vuelta y esperó.

-: ¿Levi?

-: ¡Connard! (Hijo de puta).

-: Dios, Levi, ¿puedes saludar de buena manera alguna vez?

-: Nunca me hablaste de la producción de Blow Dick – Louis se quedó mudo - ¿Y bien?

-: Yo… pensé que tal vez no sería bueno para ti volver a encontrarte con Eren… la última vez, ya sabes, todo terminó en un desastre… Lo siento, Levi, no te enojes, por favor. Juro que lo hice por tu bien… uuuff…

-: Louis… no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones por mí sin consultarme primero… hablaremos seriamente cuando vuelvas. No me llames – y cortó – Llamaré a los de Blow Dick y hablaré con ellos – le comentó a Eren mientras tomaba de su taza con café negro.

-: Wow, estoy… sorprendido – le dijo Eren sonriendo levemente.

-: ¿*Pour quoi? (*¿Por qué?).

-: Normalmente hubieras hecho una rabieta, probablemente destrozado algo…

-: Oh, estoy… mmm, yendo a terapia, mmm, algo así como control de la ira.

-: Eso es genial… Oye… Levi… ¿podemos hablar? – El francés levantó la mirada como desconcertado, pero en realidad se esperaba algo así – Me refiero… a hablar seriamente… sobre… bueno, nosotros…

Levi dejó el diario a un costado, suspiró levemente y lo enfrentó.

-: Bueno, tú primero – dijo el más bajo, no se iba a arriesgar si no escuchaba algo interesante.

-: Bien… Creo que es obvio que hay mucha química entre nosotros… Lo cierto es que tengo muchos sentimientos por ti… Yo, te extrañé, pero no nuestras peleas, ya sabes, extrañé ese compañerismo, esos detalles tuyos tan lindos, tu voz, ver tu cara al volver a casa… en general todo… hablé con Annie la semana pasada y… terminamos nuestra relación – Levi hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le cayera la mandíbula – No podría haber venido aquí sabiendo que ella me esperaría y aunque es una grandiosa mujer… no se merece que le mienta. No puedo enterrar lo que siento, no puedo escapar a eso, quiero ser lo más honesto posible, ¿sabes?... Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que… nos demos una oportunidad y que luego… uuff – suspiró refregándose el rostro – De ninguna manera quiero volver a pelear contigo… mira yo no sé si realmente podamos rescatar nuestra relación, pero al menos… me gustaría-¡RRINNGGG!

El timbre estridente del departamento los hizo saltar en sus asientos.

-: ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Eren.

-: No, no realmente.

-: Atiende, luego seguimos.

Mascullando improperios Levi fue a atender. Apenas abrió el semi rubio se le fue encima abrazándolo como si fuera la llave del paraíso.

-: ¡Oh, mi amor! Vine apenas me desocupé perdón por no venir antenoche, pero es que realmente había mucho trabajo.

-: ¡Suéltame, connard! – le dijo el pelinegro empujándolo con fuerza.

-: ¿Qué sucede, hermoso? No te veía hace mucho, no sabes lo feliz que me puso que me escribieras… y lo caliente que estoy, mira amor, estoy duro como- ¿qué mierda hace él aquí? – preguntó Jean cambiando su semblante al ver a Eren que estaba bastante molesto.

-: Eso debería preguntar yo, una lacra hija de puta como tú, ¿qué mierda haces TU aquí? – preguntó cabreado el ojiverde.

-: ¿Pues no es obvio? Vine a ver a mi caramelito.

-: ¡No me llames así, cretín! – renegó Levi.

-: Hermoso no te enojes, tú me llamaste, dijiste que te traj- - Levi le puso una mano en la boca empujándolo hacia afuera.

-: No es un buen momento, hablaremos luego – lo cortó en seco, pero Eren alejó a Levi tomándolo de la cintura con un brazo.

-: ¿A qué viniste, por qué te escribió Levi? – preguntó Eren, y no se iba a quedar sin respuestas.

Jean balbuceó un poco pero finalmente habló.

-: Bueno, el caramelito me dijo que necesita una dosis y vine a dejársela, por supuesto no sabía que tenía planeado un trío – luego miró a Levi que quería fulminarlo con la mirada – normalmente no me molestan, pero con este bastardo - dijo señalando despectivamente a Eren - se me cae toda la pasión, mi petit precioso.

-: Ya veo, una dosis… - dijo Eren profundamente dolido – Diviértanse entonces – agregó mientras iba rápidamente a la cocina para tomar su celular y retirarse.

-: No, Eren, espera, espera – dijo Levi tratando de detenerlo, pero el joven no quería escucharlo – No fue así, oi, es la verdad, ya no consumo hace mucho, te lo juro, escucha, ¡espera, maldición! – Se prendió a su brazo mirándolo asustado con el corazón a punto de salírsele – Dile Jean, que yo no consumo hace mucho, ¡DILE CONNARD!

El semi rubio miró a un costado haciéndose el desentendido.

-: Bueno sí, hace como más de dos meses que no veo a mi caramelito, por eso me puse tan contento que me escribiera antes de ayer.

-: ¿Por qué le pediste una dosis, Levi? – Eren lo miró con dolor.

-: Bue-bueno… - el pelinegro no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-: Porque tenía ganas de follar un poco conmigo, ¿verdad, amor? – Dijo Jean abrazándolo desde atrás, pero bastó que asentará sus labios en el níveo cuello de Levi para recibir una feroz trompada de Eren que lo hizo venirse al suelo de inmediato mientras la nariz le sangraba.

Levi tuvo que interponerse porque a Eren le chispeaban los ojos con furia.

-: ¡Eren, ya basta!

-: ¡Voy a destrozarte, maldito! ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo! ¡¿Has oído?! ¡Ponle de nuevo un dedo encima y te mato! ¡Y desaparece de aquí o saldrás pero en una bolsa para cadáveres!

-: ¡Eren, tranquilízate! – volvió a hablarle el más bajo, que estaba algo asustado de su reacción.

Jean trató de ponerse de pie a duras penas, entonces el ojiverde lo tomó con rudeza del brazo y lo arrastró a la puerta para lanzarlo afuera pateándolo en el trasero, poco le importó si el otro se cayó, cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que el ruido sobresaltara a Levi. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces intentando dominarse y al fin se giró respirando agitado.

-: Di todo lo que tengas que decir, y más te vale que no me mientas… No tendrás otra oportunidad, Levi…

-: Estaba feliz de que quisieras que tomáramos un café – habló el pelinegro bajando la mirada, con los pómulos rojos y brillantes – Pe-pero… *Je suis déchiré à l'intérieur (*Estaba destrozado por dentro)… Tú y Annie… pensé que ibas a pedirme que fuéramos amigos, entonces… - Se giró dándole la espalda, su orgullo revolviéndose como babosa en sal – No me gusta sentir tanto… dolor… - Suspiró con sentimiento – Sólo quería olvidar un momento… *Je desolé… (*lo siento).

-: ¿Ibas a tirar dos meses de rehabilitación a la basura sólo por eso?

-: Algunos no somos tan fuertes… - Intentó enfrentarlo de nuevo y volvió a girarse, sólo se lo diría una vez, no volvería a humillarse así por nadie - *Je t'aime, Eren… (*Te amo, Eren) Duele verte con otra persona… duele saber que te perdí… - se detuvo porque no sabía cómo continuar – Tuve un momento de debilidad, eso fue todo.

-: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – El más alto tenía los ojos brillosos - ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando me estaba yendo?! ¿Crees que eso no me dolió también?

-: Ah… porque fui un idiota…

-: Realmente no sé si hay una oportunidad para nosotros… creo que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar… Pero no quiero que vuelvas a consumir… no importa lo que pase entre nosotros, no puedes volver a consumir, ¿lo has entendido? – Levi asintió mirando el suelo, Eren se acercó y dejó un beso en su frente – Me mantendré en contacto, adiós, Levi.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta detrás suyo y suspiró con fuerza. Se fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Hacía unas horas todo era tan perfecto, y ahora volvía a estar solo.

-0-

Louis llegó pasada la media noche. Apenas entró en el departamento la música le indicó el estado de ánimo de Levi. Suspiró cansado, dejó sus maletas en su habitación y fue hasta la del actor. Tocó pero no le respondieron y abrió, estaba tirado en la cama, una botella de whisky prácticamente vacía al lado.

-: ¿Levi? – el más bajo estaba mirando el techo, la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos.

-: Oi, Louis… - estaba bastante borracho - *Il fait trop mal… (*Duele demasiado).

-: ¿Viste a Eren, cierto?

El pelinegro se hizo una bola sobre sí mismo, mientras se quejaba y gruñía estrujando las sábanas.

-: Vamos – Lo levantó estilo nupcial, Louis era un tipo fuerte, alto de un metro noventa, recordaba lo primero que le había dicho Levi el día que se conocieron:

"-: *Vous êtes très grand. Mais il est bon, j'aime personnes de grande taille (*Eres demasiado alto. Pero está bien, me gustan las personas altas)."

Aún no hablaba bien el francés para entonces, y jamás había representado actores porno antes, siempre habían sido actores de teatro y de algunas series. Se había vuelto bueno en el negocio de las filmaciones, hasta que un conocido suyo le comentó que el actor Eros había echado a su manager y necesitaba de una persona confiable para su representación. Al principio le pareció horrible esa profesión, pero el trabajo escaseaba y después de ver un par de videos se dijo que tal vez valía la pena probar. Además el salario era por demás de atractivo.

Cuando lo conoció en persona casi se echa a reír, era tan pequeño y bonito, parecía un adorno de porcelana. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que sólo era la primera impresión, porque ese hombre menudo tenía un carácter de los mil infiernos. Aprendió que no todo era tan perfecto como se veía en las pantallas, que ese mundo estaba lleno de drogas, prostitución y malas juntas. Intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo, era un trabajo duro, negociar con las empresas, mantener al día la agenda de Levi, llevar adelante las rutinas, los chequeos médicos, el estado físico, controlar su ingesta de alcohol y en la medida de lo posible de drogas, todo era bastante complicado. No supo ni cuando empezó a ser un puesto full time las 24 horas.

Se volvió una especie de guardaespaldas, chef, madre, entrenador, mucama, resuelve-todo. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué carajos soportaba tanto maltrato y presión, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Levi. Lo veía entregarse una y otra vez a otros hombres, compañeros de rodaje, clientes, incluso bastardos como Jean que sólo lo llenaban de basura… Pero para él, irónicamente, la persona que más horas compartía de su vida, era inalcanzable.

Recuerda perfectamente el día que Eren fue a vivir con ellos, marcó su territorio desde el inicio, se apoderó por completo de los pensamientos del más bajo, de su cuerpo, de sus suspiros enamorados… de… su corazón.

Lo bañó con agua muy tibia para despabilarlo un poco. Lo secó y le puso el pijama. Levi parecía un muñeco de trapo y tranquilamente se dejó hacer.

Llegó a odiar a Eren, pero bastaba ver esa feliz sonrisa en el semblante de Levi para terminar aceptando que si él era feliz, entonces él no tenía derecho a arruinarle el momento a la persona que amaba. Lloró muchas veces en la soledad de su habitación, conocía a Levi desde hacía cinco años y desde hacía tres su corazón sufría.

Lo llevó a la cama y lo arropó, pero decidió quedarse acostado a su lado, Levi se durmió sobre su pecho y él sucumbió al sueño un poco después.

Levi se despertó cerca de las once de la mañana, había dormido como si no hubiera mañana. Sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza por la resaca. Se sorprendió de que tener a Louis en la cama. Pronto el otro también se despertó, de inmediato se puso de pie y carraspeando se levantó.

-: Lo siento, anoche llegué tarde y estabas borracho, así que te di un baño y luego me dormí, estaba cansado, iré a prepararte el desayuno – luego se fue de la habitación.

Levi cayó en la cocina a la media hora, aseado y vestido, pero con el semblante taciturno.

-: ¿Quieres contarme algo? – dijo acercándole el café y un omelette con queso camembert, el favorito de Levi. Ante el silencio del otro se sentó con su taza y habló – Escucha, lo siento mucho, no debí rechazar esa carpeta sin habértelo dicho. Me puse en contacto con la productora y ellos dijeron que duplican los honorarios, así que, si tú quie-

-: No – cortó en seco el pelinegro. Louis lo miró sorprendido – Hiciste bien, es decir, no quiero volver a filmar con Eren, así que está bien. Solo no vuelvas a decidir por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – el estómago de Levi gruñó, el día anterior no había almorzado, no cenado, solo había tenido litros de alcohol y su cuerpo reclamaba algo de atención, cortó un pedazo de omelette y se lo llevó a la boca, no tenía hambre, pero estaba delicioso – Además voy en serio con los tres meses de descanso. Fuera de ese período si hay propuestas, házmelas saber, así armaremos una nueva agenda. Tampoco aceptaré más clientes, yo te avisaré si es que decido volver a eso, simplemente recházalos a todos.

-: ¿Eren estuvo aquí, verdad? – el ojigris no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir masticando.

-: ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Descansaste?

-: Estuvo genial en verdad…

-: Volviste antes…

-: Bueno, me necesitas. Si no estoy aquí no comes y bebes como ruso. Es mi deber cuidarte.

-: No, no lo es.

-: Cállate, cretín, quiero hacerlo, fin del tema. Toma – dijo alcanzándole un analgésico – Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza. Haré las compras, la alacena está bastante vacía, ¿te apetece algo?

-: Fideos ramen, y helado de cereza.

-: Bien…

-0-

Eren llegó puntual y se sentó en el café. Su interlocutor lo saludó fríamente y pidieron un cortado para ambos.

-: Bien, aquí estoy, ¿qué mierda quieres, Louis?

-: Escucha, Eren – empezó el otro mirándolo con molestia – Voy a ir al grano, no tengo ganas ni tiempo para perder contigo. Levi no sabe que te he citado aquí, y desearía que esta conversación quedara entre nosotros. No he dicho nada hasta ahora, ni me he metido porque siempre he respetado la voluntad de Levi, pero lo cierto es que veo como se desmorona, de nuevo, día tras día, y sinceramente no voy a permitir que esto continúe. Mientras tú te tomas todo el tiempo del mundo para analizar, pensar y decidir qué hacer, Leví sufre, lo vivo a diario, y sinceramente no lo vales. Lo sé, es un dolor en el culo cada vez que bebe, que se enoja y es caprichoso a morir, pero así lo amo.

Eren levantó la mirada con molestia.

-: Lo sabía, desgraciado, siempre lo supe.

-: Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mí, pero a diferencia tuya, yo quiero estar con él, quiero cuidarlo y lograr que me ame como yo lo hago. Pero mientras tenga una mínima esperanza contigo eso jamás sucederá. De manera que te seré honesto, no volveré a darte oportunidades Eren. Así me lleve diez años más, yo haré que Levi me ame, porque me necesita, sabe que soy confiable y sobre todo sabe que jamás lo dejaré solo. Realmente no mereces su amor, pero así son las cosas, de manera que si no vas y te pones serio con él, entonces dile claramente que no puedes ser su pareja, para que nosotros podamos seguir adelante. Él no merece seguir con esa incertidumbre que lo lastima tanto, y no sé cómo tú puedes dormir tranquilo sabiendo lo mucho que está sufriendo. Si no haces algo pronto, yo te lo arrebataré por completo, y me convertiré en tu enemigo, puesto que no dejaré que te acerques a él de ninguna manera, me lo llevaré del país si es necesario, pero él merece alguien que esté en las buenas y en las malas, y ciertamente no creo que tú seas el candidato ideal.

-: No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden, tal vez vives con él y te encargas de la mayoría de sus necesidades, pero no hay manera que Levi se enamore de ti. Eso no sucederá.

-: Eso no lo sabes – retrucó el más alto mirándolo con desafío – No hables como si me conocieras tan bien. Yo soy capaz de hacer que te olvide, no me tientes a hacerlo. Así que dime de una vez si de verdad vas a actuar o te vas a quedar al margen, porque no seguiré esperando, no seguiré viendo como Levi se destruye de nuevo por tu culpa.

-: No tengo por qué responderte nada a ti.

-: Bien, tú has decidido, Eren, no quiero verte aparecer por el departamento, a partir de ahora debes saber que haré hasta lo imposible para alejarte de Levi. Nadie puede amarlo como yo. Adiós.

Eren no podía moverse de la bronca, estaba tan malditamente enojado. Enojado con Levi por haber sido tan débil y haber llamado al idiota cara de caballo, y ahora éste imbécil que se hacía el galán… cerró los ojos, la imagen se recreó en su mente, Levi abrazando a Louis, mirándolo con cariño… Luego de eso su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo…

Eren no recuerda si pagó la consumición del lugar o no, porque sus pies se movían solos, no recuerda cuantas cuadras corrió, o si cruzó las avenidas con los semáforos en rojo, no recuerda que se llevó por delante al señor que vendía hot dogs en la esquina, y que le pisó la cola al perro de la floristería, que subió los siete pisos por las escaleras sin casi sentirlos, y tampoco recuerda que entró sin tocar la puerta directo a buscar a Levi como un sabueso busca a un zorro.

Lo único que recuerda es la cara espantada de Levi que miraba a uno y otro lado y le preguntaba en francés qué carajos le pasaba porque estaba rojo como el culo de un mandril, y transpirado como un puerco.

-: Lo… ah, ah, ah… ¡LO ACEPTARÉ! – dijo el ojiverde gritando a todo pulmón como si el otro fuera sordo. Levi enarcó una ceja, se acercó con cautela y le habló.

-: No entiendo… ¿qué vas a aceptar?

-: To-todo – cayó de rodillas resoplando, como si le hubiera caído el peso de un elefante de 5 toneladas encima – Quiero… intentarlo… - al fin levantó la vista sin dejar de resoplar, de inmediato abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza – Lo aceptaré, aceptaré si fallamos, aceptaré si tenemos éxito, eso… ya no importa, porque quiero estar contigo, porque no soporto la idea que otro te tenga… por favor, Levi, déjame ser el único… otra vez… Lo siento… perdón por haber sido tan idiota y no haberme dado cuenta antes…

-: Oi, te calmas, suéltame que hueles como estiércol de caballo – Levi se alejó un poco y suspiró – Escucha Eren, toda esa mierda de la droga… yo aún lo estoy superando, me cuesta no beber hasta perder la conciencia y… no voy a despedir a Louis – El ojiverde no pudo evitar gruñir un poco ante lo último.

-: No quiero que viva aquí.

-: No puedes ir a imponer tus reglas a la casa de la gente – lo amonestó el más bajo – Cinco putos años, Eren, y hace cuatro que convivo con él, nunca pasó nada y no pasará. Debes confiar un poco.

-: Si él vive aquí, yo también – acotó haciendo un puchero, Levi se rió.

-: Convivamos gradualmente, es bueno tener nuestros propios espacios también.

-: Y no volverás a ver nunca más al cretino, paspado, cara de caballo de Jean, ¡NO LO HARÁS! Eso me lo debes jurar, Levi.

El pelinegro se acercó felinamente y se sentó en el regazo de Eren para unir sus bocas con vehemencia. El castaño lo apretó contra su cuerpo y le importó tres pepinos estar transpirado hasta la médula. La pequeña y cálida lengua del francés se coló entre los labios de Eren saboreando todo a su paso. Sus estómagos se estremecieron ante el roce, siempre era como la primera vez, Levi sonrió y lo abrazó con ganas, para susurrar sobre su oído.

-: *Je promets que je ne verrai pas le cheval… (*Te prometo que no volveré a ver al caballo).

Levi levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Louis que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo. Sin dejar de mirarlo movió sus labios para pronunciar un "*Merci" (*gracias), inaudible pero que Louis entendió, le sonrió de vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Salió a dar una vuelta, probablemente demorar un buen rato en volver, ellos tendrían mucho de qué hablar. Caminó por la plaza central, mientras el sol caía y los bordes del cielo se pintaban de obscuro azul salpicado de estrellas titilantes. Le dolía y a la vez estaba feliz, ver los ojos de Levi llenos de esa luz... hacía que valiera la pena haber pagado el precio… el precio de sacrificar su corazón…

-0-

-: *Donnez-moi tout, donnez-moi dur, baise-moi sans arrêt… ah, aaahh… (*Damela toda, dame duro, fóllame sin parar) – Eros se arqueaba mientras estaba en puntas de pie recibiendo toda la impetuosidad de su ahora novio. El brillo de las luces hacían que sus pieles transpiraran aún más.

-: ¿Lo quieres adentro, eh? – El castaño preguntaba resoplando aferrado a las pálidas y torneadas caderas que recibían los furiosos embates.

Levi agachó un poco su espalda, abrió un poco más sus piernas hermosas y mirándolo por sobre su hombre le respondió:

-: *Remplis mon coeur, s'il vous plait… (*Llena mi interior, por favor)…

-: Tú lo pediste, ¡aaaahhrg! – Mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en espasmos, Eren le dio toda su esencia a Levi, cuando abandonó su interior, la cámara tomó perfectamente como la blanquecina esencia se deslizaba deliciosamente por la rosada abertura.

-: ¡CORTEN, SE IMPRIME! – la voz de Erwin resonó en el set.

Eren abrazó a su novio y se comieron la boca un buen rato más. Ni Louis, ni Ángela, ni Erwin, no escuchaban a nadie, por lo que se retiraron de la habitación las siete personas que estaban en ese momento para darles mayor intimidad.

Cayeron sobre la cama, abrazados y contentos.

-: Ah, estuviste tan genial, vida mía – le susurró Eren caliente – Eres el mejor, hoy estabas tan apretado para mí – y volvía a besarlo con ganas.

-: Me gusta filmar contigo, *mon amour… (*mi amor) Contigo no debo fingir…

-: Quiero hacértelo de nuevo…

-: No te contengas… Aaah…

No hay relaciones perfectas, hay personas imperfectas que aprenden a tolerarse, que se apoyan se ayudan o se destruyen. Entre ellos siempre habrá celos, es la forma de ser que tienen, pero mientras puedan controlarlos, una pequeña medida siempre será interesante de ver…

.

By Luna de Acero… ahora si, the end… Merry Chritsmas! :)


End file.
